Pandora
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Ser a filha mais nova do maior mercador de escravos da Inglaterra tinha suas qualidades, verdade. Entretanto, jogada como um saco de batatas sobre o ombro de um pirata, a jovem não conseguia pensar em um bom motivo para ficar feliz por isso. UA. PCD.


**Sumário: **Ser a filha mais nova do maior mercador de escravos da Inglaterra tinha suas qualidades, verdade. Entretanto, jogada como um saco de batatas sobre o ombro de um pirata, a jovem não conseguia pensar em um bom motivo para ficar feliz por isso.

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Estado: **Completo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Estória com fundo histórico pesquisado e sem base geográfica. Anterior à Reforma de 2009.

_**O navio **_utilizado é uma escuna (schooner), o que coloca a estória no início do século XVIII. A escuna usualmente tem dois mastros – como é o caso -, mas pode ter três ou quatro. Tem menos que dois metros de altura. A tripulação máxima é de 75 homens, o que faz desta embarcação um modelo pequeno e extremamente rápido, com boa capacidade para armas e fácil de manejar. O nome faz referência a forma como navega. Já jogaste uma pedra na água para fazê-la quicar até afundar? É desse movimento que eu estou falando.

_**O peso**_**.** A Sakura é miúda. Mirrada. Provavelmente ela tem algum problema que faz com que a taxa metabólica basal dela seja muito alta – talvez um hipertireoidismo, hm. Ela é magra em uma época que a moda era gordura. Para provares que era rico tinhas que aparentar comer "bem", ou seja, comer muito. Então, tenham em mente, que, para a sociedade abordada, a Sakura é feia – feeeeia. Feia, feia, feia. Todos entenderam?

**(1) **50 pés equivalem a aproximadamente 15 metros.

Feia :D

* * *

-

**Pandora**

-

_por L. Ganoza_

_

* * *

  
_

Aquele que falou em liberdade não sabia o que estava dizendo.

Liberdade de pensamento é uma ironia curiosa da vida. Como ter-se liberdade ao saber apenas o que se sabe? Ao ver-se apenas o que se vê e viver apenas o que se vive? Como liberdade de pensamento ao ser apenas tu e sendo tu não seres ele? Como liberdade conhecendo o que conheces apenas isso e nada mais? Como liberdade tendo uma história, tendo a ti?

Como liberdade, se existes pelos outros, mediante os outros? Como liberdade sendo apenas o que eles vêm, o que esperam? Como liberdade se tua vida nunca é apenas tua? Como liberdade, como?

-

Suspirou, apoiando a cabeça contra a parede da berlinda. A diligência oscilava no ritmo da marcha das quatro mulas que a transportavam, chutando os seixos, subindo pelo caminho de chão batido, tom de caramelo, em direção às áreas campesinas. Os cabelos claros, uma combinação curiosa entre loiro e ruivo, escorriam-se do penteado, no galope dos eqüinos. Sua têmpora batia contra a madeira, agravando a sua dor de cabeça.

- Senhorita, se você continuar assim, vai ficar com enxaqueca – alertou sua ama de companhia.

A jovem elevou os olhos, verdes e aborrecidos, em direção a outra. Nascida antes que si, haviam estado próximas por todos esses anos. Os olhos castanhos claros a observavam com fleuma, sem muita emoção a ser diagnosticada, enquanto a criada encarregava-se de aparelhar os fios rebeldes e loiros que lhe fugiam à touca branca.

A dama analisou a figura sem contestar o comentário. Pegava-se, às vezes, comparando a imagem da criada a de seu pai, mesmos nariz e queixo, mesmos maneirismos; tão similares que faziam a jovem considerar.

- Você não precisa dizer-me o óbvio, Grace Kelly. Estando entediada, servir-me-ia melhor se você buscasse uma forma de acomodar-me ao invés de alertar-me sobre coisas evidentes.

A resposta da garota não pareceu perturbar a doméstica que, de fato, passou a buscar pela pequena cabine algo que almofadasse a senhorita. A donzela voltou a fitar o caminho, ignorando a procura da criada. A idéia de mudar-se não a agradava no mais mínimo, não gostava dos ares bucólicos ou do afastamento. Ter sido apartada não apenas de seu pai, mas de suas irmã e mãe, não a trazia uma boa sensação e ela havia estabelecido isso em duas das muitas discussões que precederam a viagem. Todos os argumentos que havia utilizado somados aos motivos atrelados a "eu me nego a aceitar" não foram suficientes contra o melhor retruque de seu pai - pela segurança das três.

Através da abertura coberta por arabescos, ela podia ver a cidade portuária pela qual havia chegado, em seu caminho para longe da Inglaterra, ficando para trás. À diante, mais e mais azul diáfano enquanto a berlinda viajava próxima a uma encosta que os levaria direto ao mar. Ao fundo, ela podia ver as aves fazerem curvas como nódoas pretas no céu, erguendo-se eternamente sem jamais tocar as nuvens. Para o declive faltavam ao menos 50 pés (1), cobertos por uma terra amarelada e fina, que grudava nas patas das mulas, manchando-as. A garota recusava-se a pisar ali.

Algo na paisagem chamou sua atenção. Uma massa preta despontou da beirada, erguendo-se até tornar-se o topo de uma cabeça. Ela observou, perguntando-se o que um escravo estaria a fazer ali. Seria fugido? Deveriam levá-lo consigo?

Logo não era apenas um negro, eram bancos e morenos, tons que ele jamais vira. Só então prestando atenção como seus próprios homens deslocavam-se em direção aos recém-chegados. Grace Kelly deu um grito agudo e a jovem olhou espantada quando a porta da berlinda abriu-se, um homem de pele queimada pelo sol portando um sorriso amarelado, olhos brilhantes contra a claridade que entrava pela janela.

- Boa tarde, milady – os lábios dele correram para o lado de uma forma divertida.

- Oh, santa misericórdia! – a dama bradou, pondo-se de pé – ou o máximo de pé que a pequena cabine a permitia.

Dedos cravaram-se sobre o ombro direito do invasor, puxando-o para longe das mulheres. Aparentemente, o grito de Grace havia chamado a atenção da escolta. A citada milady apertou os olhos, seguindo o par de homens que se afastavam em uma luta que não parecia prestes a terminar. Apertou os próprios lábios, os dedos finos segurando as saias, e pisou para fora da berlinda.

- O que se passa? – protestou, as mãos nos quadris, as pernas afastadas e todas as inúmeras horas de ensaios sobre etiqueta jogadas pela janela.

Alguns pares de olhos voltaram-se para ela, não muitos. O sapato pequeno que ela usava sujou-se com a terra amarelada quando a dama pisou fundo buscando por um som alto o bastante para atrair a atenção.

- Como senhorita de Hawkins eu exijo que o que quer que esteja acontecendo cesse de imediato! Estão a me atrasar mais em uma viagem já não grata!

Atraiu, de fato, atenção. Logo o mesmo homem que havia aberto a porta envolvia em único braço na cintura fina dela, jogando-a por sobre um ombro. A senhorita forçou a cabeça para cima e para longe do cheiro hediondo do traste que a transportava. Afastando-se, podia ver Grace pela janela da berlinda, os olhos menos chocados do que ela esperava, as mãos apertando-se à altura do peito de forma ansiosa. Via também alguns de seus homens perdendo de forma devastadora, um ou outro tornando-se desesperado ao vê-la indo-se.

- Bando de inúteis! – murmurou com raiva incontida. – E você! Seu... seu ser desprezível! Solte-me neste exato instante! – insistiu na ordem chutando-o ar em busca de fazê-lo obedecer-lhe.

Ele riu, dando uns passos mais largos antes de saltar. Só então a dama percebeu que eles estavam caindo e perante ela a lateral do desfiladeiro corria. O grito que ficou-lhe preso na garganta foi engolido com uma bocada de ar quando ele aterrissou, o ombro dele apertando-se contra o abdome dela.

Apenas então a jovem percebeu que as coisas não estavam correndo como ela esperava.

-

Debateu-se sobre os braços do homem que a segurava, seus tornozelos e punhos atados agora. Provavelmente, havia risadas ao fundo, mas suas intenções em desprender-se da prisão de músculos eram mais pertinentes que qualquer som.

Quem eles pensavam que eram? Os brutos! Deu um par de chutes atingindo nada além de ar. Movendo-a como se fosse um saco de batatas! Pois eles veriam! As frotas de seu pai acabariam com eles! Não saberiam o que os atingiu! Bando de animais!

Moveu-se até seus músculos desistirem; seu cérebro gritando e as ordens perdidas no meio do caminho de sinapses. Sobre um dos ombros masculinos, conseguiu erguer-se o bastante para visualizar a costa afastando-se, deixando o porto e o mercado como dois pontinhos coloridos. Foi então que seus olhos pousaram sobre o que a distanciava de casa, um grande tapete movediço e azul. Entre o navio no qual se encontrava e a terra, não havia nenhum dos barcos de seu pai a segui-la, reparou.

Seus pensamentos sobre uma fuga escaparam-lhe enquanto ela sentia como todo o seu corpo se movia e, entretanto, o mar parecia igual. Fitou as tábuas sob si, imóveis também, e a sensação de subir e descer e subir e descer.

Passou os olhos sobre todo o deque, ignorando rotundamente os homens que a lançavam olhares divertidos. Tentou pousá-los sobre o horizonte – o continente já perdido de vista – que parecia se mover tanto quanto o próprio barco. Apertou as pálpebras antes de abri-las novamente. Seu tronco cansado de manter a posição forçada e deixando-a pender contra as costas do homem.

Fedido, pensou para si.

Sua testa doía. Sentiu o ser que a carregava caminhar em alguma direção – não sabia qual, já que seus olhos não viam muito além de madeira. Então escadas, o rangido de uma porta e o cheiro forte a invadiu como uma densa neblina.

Seus olhos aguaram, queria respirar mais, mais profundamente, o que fosse para tirar essa sensação, mas os cheiros apenas a enjoavam mais. Debateu-se novamente. O desespero dando-lhe a distração necessária para seguir. Sentiu-o balancear-se para um lado, o ombro que não a carregava batendo contra o corredor estreito. Foi então, sem a intenção necessária, que ela acertou o salto do único sapato que lhe restava contra a testa dele.

O saco de músculos a deixou cair no chão; enquanto ela caia, permanecia sua luta interna. O ar faltando-lhe nos pulmões, o medo de respirar o fedor. Ainda sobre os joelhos, atada, fez o caminho de volta; as engatinhadas levando-a em direção à borda mais próxima.

Ao fundo, achou ouvir o homem – antes seu raptor – gritar algo, mas não lhe deu atenção. Havia uma pressão sobre os seus olhos e, por mais que ela inspirasse e expirasse, tentando controlar a respiração, não conseguia acalmar o aperto no peito que sentia.

Ouviu os homens aproximarem-se, preocupados com o próximo movimento dela. Ali, debruçada sobre a madeira, os olhos fechados e a cabeça pendente no mar, ela não dava a mínima para nenhum deles.

- Vamos, pequena flor, nada pode ser tão mal que a faça desejar a morte – soou a voz que ela sabia ser do Capitão.

Apertou os lábios antes de desistir e derramar todo o seu pré-almoço em direção ao mar.

- Isso explica – e veio a gargalhada dele. – Hey! – chamou alguém. – Nesse estado, ela é tua responsabilidade.

Então era assim? Ser seqüestrada por piratas era assim?

Faria questão de que nenhum deles ficasse de pé! Ainda usaria o seu precioso barco como lenha! (Pausa pela ânsia insistente) Bando de vermes!

- Traz um jarro de água – ordenou uma segunda voz, o movimento atrás dela dispersando-se.

Inspirou entrecortadamente, o pouco fôlego que lhe restava sendo restaurado. Ignorou a vergonha que sentia e passou uma de suas mangas sobre os lábios. Tinha certeza de que teria levado toda a situação com muito mais bravura se não tivesse ficado doente.

Não admitia a si mesma que a doença era a desculpava de que precisava para deixar-se cair.

Acalmou a própria respiração, a dor de cabeça ainda presente. Um pequeno gemido escapou de sua garganta quando sentiu toda a sensação voltar. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela fungou. Era uma pressão sobre o seu diafragma? O que, por Deus, era aquilo?

Dessa vez, tossiu brevemente enquanto dava adeus ao que lhe restava no estômago. Quando se acomodou novamente, encolhida contra o beirado de madeira, deu-se com um pequeno lenço branco. Seguiu a mão que o oferecia e deus olhos pousaram sobre o pirata mais pálido de toda a sua vida. Analisou o tecido cuidadosamente antes de julgá-lo limpo o suficiente. Aceitou-o e limpou-se, as mãos descansando sobre o colo depois de fazê-lo. Engoliu o gosto ácido, sentindo arranhar o funda da sua garganta. Seus olhos, fugindo em direção ao caminho de onde haviam vindo, não viam o resgate imediato que havia esperado.

Fingiria submissão para evitar problemas, acertou consigo mesma. Em alto-mar não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer.

Logo, o silêncio ainda presente, correu em direção a eles um pequeno garoto e a visão dele a fez, em algum canto mais calmo de sua mente, sorrir considerando as suas habilidades com crianças e como isso poderia ajudá-la. Devia ter seus onze anos, as roupas de tom cru grandes demais, sujas, as mãos carregando um pote, os fios ruivo-fogo caindo-lhe por cima dos olhos grandes e verdes.

- Aqui está, Mestre – respondeu o pequeno criado-de-bordo, oferecendo o recém-trazido ao mais velho, que o recusou com um acenar de cabeça.

- Toma conta dela; tenho outras coisas a cuidar – dito isso, ergueu-se do beiral no qual havia se acomodado e saiu.

O pequeno olhou hesitante para ela, as mãos firmemente agarradas à moringa.

- Desculpe, senhorita, nunca cuidei de alguém nas suas condições – ele murmurou.

Ela tentou sorrir, disposta a fazer a amizade com a criança como havia planejado, perguntar-lhe o nome; mas conseguiu apenas soltar um soluço, enquanto dobrava-se em direção ao mar.

-

Admitiu-se que já não agüentava, os dedos agarrados contra o beiral, a cabeça voltada em direção ao mar. O que lhe restava além de bile? Já havia entregado tudo que havia posto para dentro! Sugou o lábio inferior para dentro da boca. Soluçou sem saber se era parte do choro incontido que a tomava ou seu estômago no trabalho incansável dele. Sentia o gosto acre dançar sobre sua língua. O líquido pastoso e de tom amarelo ainda misturado à sua saliva.

Eles iam pagar, mas pagar _tanto_ por fazê-la passar por isso!

Ao seu lado, o pequeno pirata parecia desesperado. Murmurava palavras de conforto que corriam nas linhas de "isso acontece com todo marujo" e "já deve estar para passar". Queria mandá-lo calar-se, já irritada, mas o medo de abrir a boca era maior. Ele não se atrevia a tocá-la, nem sequer para tirar o cabelo que quase lhe entrava na boca. Ela não sabia se se sentia aliviada por não ter as mãozinhas sujas sobre si ou se se sentia revoltada por ele hesitar tocá-la.

Nas mãos trêmulas dela, o pequeno pano era um pedaço inútil de tão usado. Inspirou sofregamente, as lágrimas correndo uma e outra vez enquanto ela acenava em resposta às tentativas de consolo do pequeno, sem saber outra forma de fazê-lo calar-se.

- Ainda aí? – ela ouviu a voz do dono do lenço e os passos que seguiram.

- Ela não parece melhorar, Mestre – desculpou-se o pequeno, as mãos ainda agarradas ao pote de barro cheio.

- Traz uma vasilha com água e um pano, depois vai fazer as tuas coisas; quando terminares, volte, acompanhado do Satori.

- Sim, Mestre, sim – e saiu correndo deixando a moringa nas mãos do mais velho.

Ficaram silentes pelos minutos seguintes, ele olhando o horizonte, ela revezando entre os diferentes tipos de soluço que havia desenvolvido. Poucos minutos depois, o garotinho apareceu a passos apressados, deixou o que lhe havia sido ordenado e desapareceu.

O Mestre voltou-se para ela antes de ajoelhar-se ao seu lado. Fez menção de alcançar-lhe as mãos e ela encolheu-se, irritada pelo seu estado. Sem prestar-lhe atenção, o homem tomou-lhe os punhos, desatando a fita que os prendia juntos, fez o mesmo com os seus tornozelos.

- Coloco isso de volta depois – disse, fazendo pouco caso do fato de ter acabado de soltar uma prisioneira.

- Lava-te – ele disse empurrando-lhe a vasilha com o pano.

A jovem não pensou duas vezes, limpou-se as mãos e usou o pano para lavar a face, o pescoço e o colo. Só então reparou como o cheiro a importunava, impregnava-se em suas roupas e em sua pele. Arrependeu-se por ter usado as mangas para limpar-se anteriormente e esfregou o tecido com força. Percebeu, assim, que o cheiro que a rodeava, tornava ainda mais difícil conter as ânsias.

Novamente, o silêncio os dominou e com o ele veio a ausência de distração. Sentada no deque, sentia uma parte do seu cérebro desesperada correndo em círculos a avisar o resto de que estavam se movendo. Do outro lado do hemisfério, uma parte supostamente mais confiável gritava de volta que as coisas ao seu redor estavam paradas e, portanto, não havia movimento. A briga entre as duas havia tomado dimensões colossais e ela podia senti-las lançando-se de um lado ao outro logo atrás da sua testa, dentro do crânio.

Inspirou, a palma direita pousando sobre a sua fronte. Apalpou o local sentido os fios de cabelo fora de ordem. Alcançou os grampos responsáveis por manter seu coque e apoiou-os no chão, as mãos firmando os fios para fixá-los novamente. Não queria parecer mais desalinhada que o necessário. Foi então que a ânsia veio e ela debruçou-se sobre o apoio, face voltada para o mar. Os fios, esquecidos, voaram em direção a sua face, prendendo-se nos cílios, entre os lábios e ela viu-se a afastá-los de sua boca, sentindo-os grudar-se à sua face. Preferia não identificar o que exatamente os fazia tão grudentos.

O homem ao seu lado nada falou, continuando apenas a observar o mar. Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo passaram assim. Apenas percebeu que estava de fato ao lado de alguém quando os meninos voltaram a passos rápidos. Voltou-se para olhá-los e só então reparou no restante do movimento, todos os piratas com suas devidas responsabilidades, ignorando a cena que ela fazia.

Sentiu-se, de alguma forma, ultrajada. Não estava particularmente orgulhosa de seu estado, mas via-se ignorada pela tripulação. Bando de inúteis!

- Mestre! – os meninos gritaram e os olhos dela fixaram-se no recém-chegado. Deveria ter uma idade próxima ao ruivo, talvez um pouco mais velho, os olhos cor de caramelo e os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, diferentes dos fios lisos do mais novo.

-Mantende-lhe limpa e dai-lhe água, revezai-vos na tarefa de vigiá-la. Se ela não melhorar até a noite, trazei cobertores e deixai-a por aqui – ordenou já a passos longes da refém.

- Sim, Mestre! – os meninos responderam, conversando entre si para decidir o que seria feito.

-

Já não tratava mais de sentar-se entre as ânsias, permanecia quase deitada sobre a madeira da beirada, sempre um dos meninos de pé, as mãos dispostas a agarrá-la caso ela fosse para frente. Também não importava mais em limpar-se. Se eles estavam dispostos a colocá-la nessa situação, eles que se dignassem a cuidá-la decentemente! Estava em greve de limpeza, já que a greve de fome não era de fato uma opção sua. Sabia que cheirava mal e esperava que isso os perturbasse – não considerava o fato de que, onde eles dormiam, o cheiro era muito mais denso e forte que o dela.

A verdade era que, apesar de não querer admitir, faltavam-lhe forças para se mover.

Se as contas dela estavam certas e em todas as vezes que ela havia adormecido nessa mesma posição não houvesse virado uma noite, então ela estava assim há três dias. Sem comer e com pequenos goles de água, por insistência dos ajudantes dela. Se ela estivesse em sua capacidade total de raciocínio, teria considerado-os bons serventes.

Na noite do terceiro dia, o Mestre havia se aproximado deles, fulminante – isso ela podia dizer pelos passos apressados e pelos pequenos bufares que ouvia atrás de si –, a mandar os pequenos fazerem suas tarefas normais e dormirem com o resto da tripulação. Que voltassem pela manhã.

Assim, ficaram apenas os dois.

Ele tomou-a pelos ombros de forma brusca. O medo que os meninos tinham em aproximar-se dela esquecido pelo mais velho. Ela deixou-se levar, sem as forças necessárias para dar-lhe um merecido tapa nas mãos; os olhos inchados por ficar choramingando estreitados na direção dele, a face pálida e os lábios arroxeados, apertados em uma linha fina, os fios soltos de cabelos rosa pareciam pegar-se a todo o corpo dela. Ruminava a atrocidade dos atos dele. Tocando-a sem permissão, lidando com ela como se se tratasse de uma qualquer. Teria as mãos desse desembestado em uma travessa de prata!

O homem pegou o pano e a água – que os meninos haviam trocado – pegou-lhe as mãos com força e esfregou-as, percebendo quando a pele demorava a voltar para o lugar. Ele resmungou baixinho e pôs a lavar-lhe a face, sem cuidados ou delicadezas. Limpou-lhe o pescoço e o colo, sem pudores ou vergonhas. Os fios róseos ele socou para dentro do vestido dela.

Pegou a moringa, que estava quase com a mesma quantidade de água do primeiro dia, e, com o outro braço, envolveu-lhe a cintura e ergueu-a até tê-la apoiada contra o seu próprio corpo. Ignorou os demais ainda acordados, que assobiavam, e passou para a proa do navio, deixando-a cair próxima ao bico. Apoiou o vaso de barro no chão e puxou-a para si, trazendo o corpo mole com o seu, as costas dela sobre o seu peito, e forçou a face feminina para frente.

Ela sentia seu estômago saltar, reclamando por não haver nada a ser colocado para fora. O vento era mais forte onde estavam. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o sono a abatê-la.

O Mestre, vendo o corpo começar a pesar mais que o devido, considerou se o mais recomendado era mover uma pessoa a passar mal ou apenas falar-lhe. Concluiu, relutante, que a segunda opção era mais favorável.

- Sem pilhérias, já me cansei disto – ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela, tirando-a da calmaria na qual se encontrava. Ela sentiu que ele havia não apenas murmurado, mas falado entre dentes, uma ponta de raiva pingando em cada uma das vogais.

- Olhos fixos no horizonte - ele ordenou. - Não chegaremos a lugar algum se não conseguires superar isso – ele resmungava, abaixando a ambos enquanto alcançava a moringa.

- Inspira, bem fundo. Vamos!

Queria deixar o corpo cair apenas para fazê-lo ter mais trabalho, entretanto, exaurida como estava, concluiu que era melhor usar os conhecimentos dele no momento e vingar-se depois. Ela fez como ordenado, os olhos fixos no ponto. Apenas soube que a noite havia chegado e eles ainda estavam ali. Sentia seus órgãos moverem-se, tinha certeza de que ele podia escutá-los, seu diafragma apertando-se. Entretanto, as ânsias já não lhe pareciam tão fortes – ou esse homem sabia o que estava fazendo ou já não havia nada a ser posto para fora.

Sentiu-o mover-se atrás de si até o pote que ele ainda segurava na mão direita apareceu em seu campo de visão, aproximando-se de sua boca. A jovem virou o rosto, temerosa de dar mais munição para o seu estômago.

- Bebe! – reclamou e ela acedeu, bebendo torpemente a água que lhe era oferecida, repetindo-se internamente que isso teria uma volta dolorosa para ele.

Colocou todo o ar possível para dentro dos pulmões, esforçando-se a esquecer o que havia feito, esperando que isso impedisse qualquer reação negativa de expulsão do seu corpo. Quando nada acontece, expirou.

A partir de então, de momentos em momentos ele repetiria o ato.

-

O sol já havia se posto há horas. O frio da noite os mantinha acordados enquanto ele a segurava. Não haviam se movido e ela não tinha certeza de como ele conseguia manter ambos de pé por tanto tempo. Havia tido duas ou três recaídas, mas admitia que sentia-se melhor.

Quando se apercebeu, o sol despontava sobre o oceano do lado direito deles. Envolvida em colchões coloridos – de um rosa tão vivo que a fazia inveja – a esfera-ouro subiu calmamente, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

Assim que voltasse, depois de todos esses brutos terem sido deportados como escravos, pediria fitas de cabelo dessa cor para o seu pai. Um pequeno consolo pelos momentos terríveis que a incapacidade da frota dele estava fazendo-a passar. Mal notou que o homem atrás de si continuava a fazê-la beber. Reparou, entretanto, quando os movimentos atrás deles se fizeram maiores, os dois garotos chegando em passos rápidos. O mais velho olhando-os curiosamente à medida que se aproximava.

- Mestre, ficaram de pé a noite toda? – perguntou, os olhos caramelos saltando de um para o outro.

O homem lançou-lhe um olhar pontual, ignorando a pergunta.

- Mantende-lhe afastada do sol e dai-lhe água a todo o momento. Se ela piorar, chamai-me – dito isso, alcançou a moringa quase vazia ao ruivo e pôs o peso quase morto dela sobre o outro. - Não a deixeis entrar nas cabines ainda, fazei-o lentamente, poucos minutos dentro e muitos fora, até que ela se habitue. Entendido?

Os pequenos acenaram para as costas dele, trocando olhares questionadores entre si. Como a manteriam afastada do sol sem colocá-la em uma das cabines?

A garota viu-se surpresa, sendo carregada pelos meninos com tamanha facilidade em direção a um dos cantos do deque. Largaram-na sobre a pequena plataforma, no local onde o vento batia mais forte. O mais novo sumira.

Ela conseguiu fabricar um pequeno sorriso, acomodando-se melhor sobre as pernas. Dentre as pessoas com as quais tivera contato até agora as crianças pareciam-lhe as mais indicadas e suscetíveis a tornarem-se suas aliadas.

- E o seu nome seria...? – perguntou ao castanho enquanto ele girava sobre o mesmo lugar, como a procurar algo.

- Por aqui, chamam-me Satori – ele murmurou sob o próprio fôlego antes de acenar com a mão indicando que ela esperasse. Correu em direção à vasilha que eles haviam usado, esvaziou a pouca água que ali costumavam acomodar e trouxe-a com os cobertores.

- Pronto, senhorita - acomodou os trazidos e sentou-se ao lado dela.

O sorriso da moça alargou-se. Isso seria fácil com essa submissão óbvia dele.

- E você não pergunta meu nome? – questionou-o, a cabeça pendendo suavemente para o lado direito.

- Não, não podemos, senhorita. O Capitão diz que quantos menos souberem o seu nome, melhor – respondeu-lhe, um olhar desconfiado nos orbes mel.

- Todos me chamarão assim, então? "Senhorita"? – perguntou, imaginando que, de fato, era a única senhorita do barco.

- Antes de trazerem-na, chamavam-na Sakura. Por isso o Capitão se refere à senhorita como "flor" – explicou, a vista vagando sobre o restante do deque, como a buscar alguém que os pudesse ouvir.

Ela ponderou por alguns instantes, considerando como proceder.

- Se eu contar a você o meu nome verdadeiro, chamar-me-ia por ele?

- Não, senhorita, não temos permissão.

- Nem em privado? – insistiu ela, uma leve dúvida pousando suas asas sobre a antiga confiança dela.

- Nem em privado, senhorita – negou firmemente.

Ela observou-o silenciosamente, ponderando o peso de adotar um nome pirata pelo breve tempo que ficaria ali. Todos eles seriam mortos no final pelos homens de seu pai mesmo.

- Se eu pedir-lhe para chamar-me Sakura, aceitaria? – perguntou por fim.

Dessa vez, ele observou-a cautelosamente, sem negar-lhe o pedido de imediato.

- Façamos um trato de cavalheiros - ela sugeriu, um dedo em riste, chamando-lhe a atenção. – Da mesma forma como eu irei chamá-lo pelo seu nome pirata, o senhor fará o mesmo comigo; será apenas justo – ofereceu.

- Mas a senhorita é uma dama, não pode fazer acordos de cavalheiros! – alertou-a.

Ela estalou a língua entre os dentes, oferecendo-lhe a mão direita estendida.

- Instituições decadentes as de agora. Façamos o trato sem considerar esses pormenores, sim?

Os olhos estreitos dele pousaram sobre a mão delicada dela, pesando se deveria tocá-la ao não.

- Vamos, senhor, é necessário um aperto de mãos para fechar um acordo – apressou-o, ela mesma engolindo em seco com o futuro contato. Sacrifícios eram necessários, alertou-se. Não considerou que as mãos dele provavelmente estavam mais limpas que as suas depois do que havia ocorrido.

O menino olhou-a nos olhos antes de aceitar o cumprimento, selando a mão quase do tamanho da dela entre o aperto firme feminino.

Sorriu internamente, cumprimentando-se por saber lidar tão bem com crianças.

- Então, senhor Satori, onde foi parar o seu amiguinho?

- Foi falar com o Mestre, pedir permissão para conversar com o carpinteiro e trazê-lo aqui e pegar mais água – respondeu prontamente.

Ela observou-o curiosamente, imaginando o carpinteiro do navio. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto ela ponderava em quais assuntos poderia tocar sem ofendê-lo. A calmaria na qual se encontravam foi perturbada quando o pequeno subiu as escadas em direção a eles, acompanhado por um homem de cabelos volumosos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

O mais velho observou-os cuidadosamente, a mulher e as crianças, os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça.

- Andei até aqui para tu me mostrares isso? – questionou ao ruivo.

A garota apertou os dentes. O brutamontes ousava chamá-la "isso"!

- Não, senhor! Temos de construir algo que a proteja do sol! – exclamou urgente, nas mãos a moringa já cheia.

- Não gastarei madeira e tempo com essa brincadeira – ele disse, girando sobre os calcanhares.

Ele se recusava a fazer um simples abrigo! Insolente! Veria! Tê-lo-ia torrando por dias sem água e comida no clima quente dos lugares para os quais seu pai enviava os escravos.

- Mas são ordens do Mestre! – Satori exclamou.

- Se Sasuke quer algo, ele que venha falar comigo – respondeu sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Os meninos trocaram olhares antes de o pequeno largar a vasilha de barro e correr pelo caminho pelo qual viera mais cedo.

- Por que aquele senhor não o chama como vocês? "Mestre"? – questionou-o olhando-o curiosamente, a cabeça pendendo para um lado novamente.

- O senhor Sasuke é o Mestre do Barco. Como Shitori e eu ainda somos novos, estamos aos cuidados dele. O Mestre organiza tudo, os homens que limpam o navio, o carpinteiro e os ajudantes dele, o manejo das velas, tudo – estratificou com algum tom de orgulho na voz.

Sakura sorriu acenando, imaginando se esse orgulho que ele sentia pelo Mestre o impediria de ajudá-la. Um tempo se passou antes que Shitori voltasse, a passos largos, a língua presa entre os dentes.

- O Mestre não ficou muito feliz ao saber que precisava resolver isso – justificou-se, sentando-se ao lado do outro garoto. Olhou assustado de repente e alcançou a água entre eles.

- Beba! – urgiu.

Ela acenou, surpresa, e tomou alguns goles.

- Hm – começou, engolindo o que lhe restava entre os lábios. – Tenho um trato de cavalheiros com o senhor Satori – começou – Eu o chamo pelo nome pirata dele e ele retribui o feito. Você faz o mesmo trato comigo? – ofereceu, estendendo-lhe a mão direita, resignada pelo contato anterior com o menino mais velho.

O ruivinho olhou desesperado para o mais velho, que pareceu corar, envergonhado de seus atos.

- Nome pirata? – perguntou, os olhos verdes de ambos cruzando-se.

- Satori, Shitori e Sakura – explicou, apontando a cada um com sua mão esquerda.

- O Mestre não vai ficar bravo? – inquiriu ao mais velho, ignorando discretamente a explicação dela.

- O Mestre não precisa saber – desafiou e isso a fez sorrir, aceitando que eles estavam indo contra a lealdade antiga e a favor dela.

Os olhos esmeralda dele alternavam-se entre a mão dela e os orbes de cor tão similar antes de ele aceitar o cumprimento.

- Trato – disse, sacudindo as mãos e ela sorriu.

Com os dois ali, as conversas triviais sobre o mar, sobre a rotina, sobre qualquer coisa que viesse à mente dela, desenrolaram-se. Tinha pouco tempo e muito caminho a correr se queria alcançar a confiança deles. Havia considerado que a melhor forma de aproximação era fazer-se de mãe deles. Figuras femininas careciam em pleno mar e eles ainda eram crianças. Se a considerassem algo próximo a uma mãe ela teria a lealdade deles acima do orgulho que eles tinham do Mestre.

Acompanharam-na às cabines duas vezes. Ela havia inspirado profundamente antes de entrar no que ela classificava como "toca", deixando o ar apenas tomar-lhe o espaço estritamente necessário das vias aéreas. Sentiu o pouco que lhe tocava as narinas fazer sua cabeça girar antes de expelir o ar dos pulmões. Apressada, pôs-se para fora, a porta fechando-se atrás de si.

- Se a senhorita continuar assim, jamais conseguirá fazê-lo antes de chegarmos – apontou Satori e ela sugou o lábio por entre os dentes, anotando-se mentalmente que deveria perguntar sobre o citado destino. Não sabia apontar exatamente quais rotas os navios de seu pai traçavam, mas poderia desejar que fosse uma delas, não?

Enquanto eles a auxiliavam de volta, seus olhos pousaram no oceano, os dedos deles enlaçados em seus braços sem o medo inicial. Ela havia saltado com cada toque, mas eles eram ingênuos demais para perceber algo. Considerou por alguns segundos se, de fato, devia castigá-los como ao resto da tripulação.

Da segunda vez, havia considerado inspirar profundamente o ar das cabines, concordando com o que o criado-de-bordo apontara. Em questão de segundos sentiu o enjôo voltar, arrastando-se às pressas para o ar fresco do deque.

Havia visto um sorriso matreiro nos olhos de Satori e concordou que seu estado deveria ser bem patético. Ponderou por alguns minutos quem haveria de pagar por fazê-la passar tamanha vergonha. Fora os dois eventos, considerava os dois, além de uma forma simples de manter-se a par da situação na qual se encontrava, pequenos aliados.

Quando o tutor dos meninos chegou, um pote entre as mãos e o carpinteiro ao seu lado, eles se calaram.

- Falas a verdade? – perguntou o homem de cabelos volumosos.

O sorriso interno tomou-lhe toda, orgulhosa por ter algo seu como mais importante que a opinião de um pirata.

- Mantê-la viva é uma das preocupações. Faz algo que possa ser retirado quando ela suportar ficar dentro das cabines – retorquiu, estendendo o pote para Shitori.

Os meninos trocaram olhares risonhos, rindo internamente ao imaginar o longo percurso até que ela fosse capaz de suportar permanecer lá.

- Que seja, então, feito ao lado de baixo, onde não gastarei madeira para criar um suporte – explicou, considerando a escassa quantidade da qual dispunham.

- Lá não há vento o bastante – explicou, como se já houvesse considerado a possibilidade anteriormente, e o outro acenou, concordando.

Shitori segurava o pote sem realmente considerar o que fazia.

O mestre do menino rodou os olhos e assobiou, os dois olharam assustados para ele.

- Garanti que ela tome isso. Deve manter-se no estômago dela por tempo suficiente – disse e isso a enervou. Ele realmente não se cansava de dar ordens? Mal se referia a ela! A única vez que o fizera fora pouco antes de anoitecer. Ordenando-a, não menos!

Lançou um olhar revoltado em direção a ele, ignorando o fato de que Sasuke havia passado a noite em claro a cuidá-la.

Os dois homens permaneceram ali, a debater o que fazer enquanto os meninos insistiam que ela tomasse o que lhe ofereciam. Ela acedeu, bebericando a sopa.

- Está fria! – exclamou, parte indignada – gostava de sopas quentes!

- Não esperava que te desse algo quente com o estômago que tens, sim? – bufou o Mestre do Barco e ela aquiesceu, sugando o lábio. Bruto.

Nas mãos habilidosas do carpinteiro e apesar do ritmo lento dele, a construção tomou metade do dia. Logo Sakura viu-se em uma barraca improvisada com tábuas e cobertores. Sorriu presunçosa.

-

Os três dias seguintes passaram-se da mesma forma. Os meninos a auxiliariam, inclusive a esconder-se dos homens enquanto ela precisava fazer suas necessidades no mar, e a incentivariam a adentrar a parte fechada do barco.

No início do quarto dia, Sakura admitiu, metade revoltada, metade orgulhosa, que conseguia agora suportar o cheiro empestado. Em questão de segundos, ela viu as coisas desmoronarem e todo o convencimento que a havia tomado durante os cuidados zelosos de Sasuke e de seus pupilos foi-se por entre seus dedos e perdeu-se no mar.

Sem muitos cuidados, um dos piratas havia colocado-a sobre um de seus ombros e a forma como o fez permitiu-a reconhecê-lo. Era o mesmo bruto fedido que ela havia derrubado no primeiro dia. Ele deixou-a cair no chão com um barulho oco, o som do osso das nádegas dela batendo contra a madeira. Colocaram-na em um pequeno âmbito, muitos papéis em um canto e um monte de tecido, que descobriu depois serem quatro redes. Não havia uma porta, apenas um buraco na eternidade de tábuas. A verdade é que não havia nem ao menos uma janela e ela deixava-se observar a única abertura em uma mistura de ânsia por respirar e desejo de ver algo além da madeira que a rodeava tão intensamente.

Havia fitado o corredor em frente à cabine por tanto tempo, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos de vingança, que não percebeu quando, de fato, alguém adentrou o âmbito. Era Satori com o que parecia ser a refeição da vez. Ele ofereceu-lhe um sorriso cuidadoso e sentou-se ao lado da figura feminina.

- Como a senhorita está? – perguntou e por alguns segundos Sakura considerou se haviam voltado a esses termos.

Ela piscou para ele por alguns segundos, irritada por ele agir tão normalmente diante da situação. Ele não havia nem ao menos insinuado qualquer ofensa àqueles tiranos! Observou as próprias mãos atadas com aquelas malditas cordas e o pote com a comida antes de recusar a si mesma o prazer que seria ofendê-lo.

- Vou bem, agradeço-lhe a consideração. O senhor como se encontra? – respondeu, a irritação pela estoicidade dele tornando-se irritação pela demora em soltá-la para que ela pudesse alimentar-se.

- Estamos bem, eu e Shitori – disse o menino casualmente, meio apático, desviando o olhar do dela.

- Não há nada que você quer me falar? – inquiriu, um sorriso quase escapando-lhe dos lábios ao imaginar as possibilidades para a vergonha dele. Seriam, com certeza, úteis a ela.

- Não posso lavar as mãos, senhorita; perdoe-me.

Sakura observou cuidadosamente as mãos infantis. Tinham calos e Sakura podia imaginá-las ásperas ao toque, havia manchas acinzentadas e marrons cobrindo-as completamente, o espaço sob as unhas tão escuro que a surpreendia. Nos momentos em que observava os pequenos dedos, considerou os motivos que o levavam a desabafar algo assim. Viu, então, enquanto os dedos seguiam em direção à sua comida, afundando na substância pastosa. A dama podia jurar ver enquanto o tom escuro dos dedos dele se desprendia e mesclava-se com o alimento.

- Não! – ela chiou e ele olhou-a compungido e surpreso. Não demorou muito para que ela percebesse o erro e tratasse de corrigi-lo: - ... há forma de desamarrar-me?

Satori pareceu acalmar-se, não reparando no pequeno deslize dela.

- Perdão, senhorita, mas não é o meu lugar.

A senhorita aquiesceu, os olhos fixos dos dedos submersos dele antes de aceitar o trago de comida. Os olhos verdes dela fecharam-se enquanto amaldiçoava o imbecil superior ao pequeno que a obrigava a estar nessa situação.

-

Shitori havia sido o próximo a aparecer para alimentá-la. A situação não havia sido muito diferente. Havia tentado convencê-lo a soltá-la mais insistentemente, entretanto. Enquanto a alimentava, o pequeno havia parecido mais preocupado em alertá-la sobre todos os detalhes.

- A noite parece mais quente aqui embaixo; a senhorita não deve necessitar tantos cobertores.

- Os barulhos são mais altos nas cabines durante a noite; não se preocupe, não há nada de errado.

- Ficar sentada na mesma posição pode machucá-la, tente mover-se um pouco.

- Se a senhorita tentar soltar as cordas, eles irão prendê-las com mais força.

- Tente não mover os braços e pernas um contra o outro, vai evitar que as amarras machuquem tanto.

Sakura havia assentido a todos os cuidados dele, quase o enforcando diante dos avisos sobre as amarras.

Havia se prometido não pegar no sono, um medo interno de ver-se tão vulnerável e sozinha. O navio balançava suavemente e, o que antes a faria enjoada, parecia apenas o inclinar de uma canção infantil. Havia considerado o que estava tomando tanto tempo de seu pai, antes de empurrar esses pensamentos para um canto de sua mente e focar-se na falta de consideração dos piratas imundos que a haviam raptado. Sem distração suficiente, vira-se dormindo muito antes que qualquer pirata. A cabeça pendente batendo contra a parede seguindo as ondulações das águas, as pernas contra o corpo, os punhos roçando as cordas enquanto os braços dela abriam-se como asas, apoiados sobre seus joelhos.

Quando acordou, o pescoço dolorido o bastante para fazê-la gemer, os demais músculos pareciam relutar em mover-se – doloridos ou cansados, ela não sabia. Inspirou, absorvendo o que via. Absorvendo, aliás, o que não via. Por alguns instantes, sentiu medo de não conseguir adormecer novamente.

Havia percebido, então, que, durante a noite, a sonora respiração deles não era distração suficiente. Olhava com certa angústia em direção à abertura que se fingia de porta. Não a via de fato, tudo era tão escuro que ela não enxergava nem a si mesma. Ouvia a água bater contra o casco, a madeira ranger, o ar que saia dos pulmões dos homens. Queria distrair-se dos sons que pareciam crescer em volume ao seu redor, queria algo que a permitisse ver o que estava se aproximando. Podia sentir a madeira reclamando ao ceder ao peso. O que quer que fosse, lentamente, achegava-se a ela.

Ali, naquele momento em que eram apenas ela e o invisível, queria ser engolida pelas paredes. Considerava levantar-se, mas as vezes que os meninos a levavam para fazer suas necessidades não eram suficientes para manter seu corpo ativo, as poucas horas de sono pareciam tê-la congelado. Sabia que seus reflexos estavam terríveis. Empurrava-se contra as madeiras pedindo uma e outra vez por clemência. Havia um par de lágrimas que escapavam enquanto ela lutava para manter-se calma.

Entretanto, ao final da noite, os olhos quase saltados de tão abertos a tentar enxergar o que estava por vir a desapontavam. Não havia nada.

-

Nos demais dias, os meninos, que a haviam feito companhia durante o início da viagem, vinham estritamente para auxiliá-la a comer e a fazer suas necessidades - inclusive a haviam auxiliado durante o seu período! Sua comida, antes especialmente feita para era, agora era igual a dos demais. Em menor porção apenas, já que consideravam que mulheres não comiam tanto quanto um homem.

Sem conseguir convencê-los a soltá-la, havia desistido da insistência, percebendo que Shitori começava a incomodar-se com os pedidos. Com as mãos amarradas e sem talheres, não havia outra forma de alimentar-se além dos dedos dos garotos, que se desculpavam todas as vezes por não poder lavar as mãos para auxiliá-la. Demorou a entender que toda a água gasta com ela durante as ânsias havia sido uma raridade.

Queria gritar, cuspir a comida que lhe ofereciam. Olhava magoada em direção a todos os que passavam perto de si. Queria que olhassem para ela e entendessem como era degradante o que a faziam passar. Não obstante, isso jamais acontecia. Os olhares de dor que ela fabulava eram desperdiçados nas paredes, os gemidos de desapego caiam em ouvidos mortos.

Ali, abandonada em um canto do navio como um rato deixado para morrer, sem que ninguém além das crianças lançasse um olhar para ela, passou a apegar-se ao momento no qual os meninos vinham para auxiliá-la. Recusava-se a admitir que aquele era o único instante no qual alguém diagnosticava-a, recusava-se a admitir que aquele instante era tudo o que ela tinha.

Demorava-se a mastigar, protelando o momento no qual os meninos deveriam ir-se. Sabia que isso os atrapalhava, que seus superiores os ralhavam pelos atrasos, mas, no momento, não estava disposta a abdicar da única atenção que tinha. Então, acomodava-se choramingando, o rosto levemente virado para o lado, enquanto as crianças a alimentavam. A cada mastigada, prometia-se que faltava pouco para que seu pai chegasse.

Não tinha muito tempo para conversar com eles ou descobrir qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a escapar quando chegassem a terra. Os poucos minutos dos quais dispunham eram gastos com perguntas de conforto. Verificavam se ela estava bem, se precisava de mais algo. Com medo de perder a confiança e a piedade deles dispensando a preocupação, dava respostas sentidas, garantindo que os olhares deles em direção a ela fossem sempre de adoração, garantindo que eles quisessem cuidá-la.

No cômodo onde ela ficava, adormecida e acordada acomodada contra uma das quinas, dormiam outras quatro pessoas e aquilo a surpreendeu. O Capitão, que ela esperava ter uma cabine só para si, era algo similar ao Mestre do Navio, mais pálido que os demais, com cabelos longos e oleosos e um olho tão escuro que a dava medo – o outro estava coberto por um tapa-olho. Esse era o ser que a havia raptado de casa. O Imediato era um homem grande e quadrado, forte como um touro, as feições largas e, o que mais a surpreendeu, negro - um escravo! Era tão escuro que apareciam-lhe apenas o dentes e o branco dos olhos. O Homem das Armas era o mesmo que a havia arrastado sobre o ombro. Era moreno, de traços fortes, cabelos quase pretos e olhos castanhos, pele quase dourada. Dos últimos dois ela não sabia as funções e havia, inclusive, pedido explicação para os pequenos, sem tempo para ser respondida. O Mestre do Navio estava entre os quatro habitantes do cômodo.

Era ali que eles discutiam as condições do navio, a rota e o que deveria ser feito e repassado aos subordinados. Ela era capaz de escutar as conversas com claridade, porém, por mais que prestasse atenção, o que eles falavam jamais fazia sentido a ela. Havia amaldiçoado-os brevemente por não falar de forma mais simples, algo que pudesse ajudá-la. Ignorou o fato de que jamais a deixariam ouvir algo que importasse.

Dentre as coisas que havia entendido estava a data de chegada ao destino, aparentemente estavam adiantados nas previsões. Às vezes, fazia pequenas pilhérias internas com as coisas que eles falavam, maquinando os momentos nos quais seu pai apareceria e os faria pagar. Irritava-se quando eles faziam, inclusive, piadas sobre a lentidão dos barcos que deveriam estar atrás deles.

Entendera o que os meninos não haviam tido tempo de explicar-lhe. O Imediato parecia responsável pelas repartições, algo similar a um contador. O Homem das Armas parecia seguir exatamente a sua nomenclatura, tratava de garantir que os homens estivessem em seu melhor treinamento, mantinha as armas – era o melhor lutador, pelo que entendera. O Capitão, entretanto, parecia-lhe apenas alguém a falar, sem realmente ter nenhum papel importante.

Todos se punham acomodados em redes que cruzavam a cabine no sentido de menor comprimento. Durante as manhãs, antes de eles acordarem, ela observaria as redes com algum nível de inveja, mágoa talvez. O tecido os protegia e embalava. A ela restava a umidade do chão frio e um pequeno cobertor, o mesmo que ela havia usado quando doente - ainda cheirava.

A maratona da primeira noite repetia-se incansavelmente. A cena havia reiterado-se todas as noites após a primeira. O sol raiava, os movimentos cresciam e ela pegava-se com os olhos abertos e secos fitando nada nem ninguém.

Quando o dia vinha, os sons normais soando através das paredes finas e para dentro da cabine, a claridade dançando perto do que deveria ser a porta, ela ignorava o que havia se passado. Murmurava reclamações por sob o fôlego, os músculos sempre doloridos demais. Suas pernas desacostumadas a suportar o seu peso. Sentia-a uma inválida, mas recusava-se a exigir mudanças. Em algum nível, punia-os deixando que eles a tratassem assim. Queria que se sentissem mal por destruí-la. Não tinha forças nos membros para pôr-se de pé e concluiu que essa era a intenção deles: mantê-la inútil em um canto, como um bicho de estimação. Assim que concluíra isso, prometera-se que utilizaria o Capitão como animalzinho seu.

Não havia passado muito tempo quando havia se percebido cansada de depender dos dedos sujos dos dois rapazes. Observava cautelosamente os membros escurecidos pela sujeira enquanto a comida entrava na sua boca, ofendendo a todos os piratas e às suas imundícies vez ou outra. Viu a oportunidade de reclamar quando Sasuke, incomumente, havia chegado mais cedo que os demais para deitar-se.

- Já estive solta uma vez; por que não posso está-lo novamente? Não há muito que eu possa fazer – queria exigir-lhe, mas, diante da personalidade demandante dele, acreditou que seria melhor apontar-lhe.

- Avisei que seria por um breve momento – respondeu, acomodando a rede.

- O que, por Deus, eu poderia fazer? Roubar uma faca e atacar alguém. Oh, não daria certo, pois não há talheres! Usar um dos meninos de refém? Oh, não daria certo, porque eles podem me carregar! Atirar-me em direção ao mar? Claro, trancada aqui dentro e inválida! – desabafou para as costas dele.

Sasuke acomodou-se sobre a rede, os olhos já fechados.

- Concordo – disse e os orbes dela protruseram-se. – Tu és magra e pequena demais – apontou. - Agora quieta – latiu-lhe.

Aquilo a deixou indignada. Como ele ousava dizer algo assim? Certo, ela havia perdido um ou dois partidos por não ter a mesma figura que as outras senhoritas em idade de casamento, mas isso não o dava o direito de comentar algo assim. Não quando eles a alimentavam como se ela fosse um passarinho.

Bruto! Bruto, bruto, bruto! Teria sua língua dada aos cães! E ele estaria vivo para assistir à cena!

-

Fitava a pele avermelhada pelo roce constante quando, em uma das vezes nas quais se alimentava, Satori a apressou, esquecendo-se das habituais perguntas de conforto que a fazia. Diante da expressão quase magoada dela, ele justificou-se:

- Teremos reunião dentro de pouco tempo e não sabemos quanto tempo demorará. Não queríamos deixar a senhorita com fome.

Ela murmurou um agradecimento pela consideração, os bons modos falando mais alto, mastigando mais rapidamente. Perguntou-lhe o motivo pelo qual ele e Shitori participariam da reunião.

- Todos os piratas participam – ele respondeu. - Todos têm direito a um voto e faz-se o que a maioria decidir (2).

Ela acenou, entretanto não lhe fez mais perguntas, ignorando a pontinha dos ideais piratas que se mostrava tão abertamente a ela naquele momento.

A pouca claridade que vinha através da abertura muitas vezes não servia para que ela conseguisse marcar os dias que passavam. Mantinha a conta, entretanto, pela quantidade de vezes que os homens apareciam.

Durante os oito primeiros dias de reclusão, havia murmurado mantras para si mesma. Logo viria a frota de seu pai. Arrasariam essa coisa velha que eles chamavam de navio, usá-lo-iam como lenha. Os mais prepotentes seriam torturados com os pequenos teatros que ela fabulava nas horas de tédios. Os mais submissos tornar-se-iam escravos em alguma terra que seu pai possui-a em uma das colônias. Os demais seriam mortos. Ponderou sobre os dois meninos, colocando-os em uma lista separada: os levaria para casa, fariam bons serviçais para ela.

Ao final da primeira semana desde que fora transferida, havia adoecido. Por esse motivo, os dois meninos encontravam-se ao seu lado, preocupados com os constantes espirros dela.

Quando Sasuke chegara, a pedido do mais novo, para tomar ciência do estado dela, Satori havia comentado:

- Dá nisso passar tantas noites no vento.

O Mestre olhou-o cuidadosamente, desafiando-o a continuar com os comentários.

Sakura, a dizer a verdade, havia se sentido aliviada com a doença, tão aliviada que não reparou o desacato da criança em seu favor. Considerou, nos momentos em que eles averiguavam o seu estado, que, como da primeira vez que adoecera, iriam cuidá-la e tratá-la bem – bem para o fato de ser uma refém em um barco cheio de ignorantes.

Com isso em mente, havia posto-se a garantir aparentar pior do que realmente estava. Mantinha os olhos caídos, em um cansaço permanente, sempre lacrimejantes. Fungava uma e outra vez, mesmo quando desnecessário, seus espirros eram constantes e suas tosses pareciam prestes a expelir os seus pulmões. Enquanto ele a analisava, havia acreditado que as coisas estariam um pouco mais corretas depois da decisão; que ela seria tratada com todo o respeito que realmente merecia.

Ela podia apenas ver os pés embotinados dele, levemente afastados um dos outro. Satori encontrava-se sentado ao seu lado obedecendo às ordens murmuradas de Shitori.

- Arruma melhor a coberta dela.

- Vê se a temperatura dela baixou.

- Faz ela usar o lenço.

Sasuke não diagnosticava as reações de ambos, os braços cruzados e a face estóica.

- Evitai contato com ela, não quero que fiqueis doentes – noticiou, virando sobre os calcanhares.

Sakura agradeceu ao fato de seus cabelos soltos e sujos cobrirem em parte a expressão chocada e revoltada que lhe tomara. Ela engoliu em seco, a garganta arranhando-se no processo. Queria gritar e exigir que ele a tratasse corretamente, mas imaginou que essa demonstração de energia apenas a deixaria parecendo menos necessitada dos cuidados.

Os meninos obedeceram, saindo do cômodo e deixando-a sozinha. Ela havia se distraído, então, contando seus próprios espirros. Fez isso durante os dez dias nos quais havia ficado doente.

A partir do nono dia, havia passado a ofender o seu próprio pai. Culpando a incapacidade dele e de seus homens. Havia escolhido uma lista seleta de presentes que _poderiam_ consolá-la após o trauma. Culpando com detalhes a todos os homens de seu pai aos quais conhecia por nome.

Havia usado a soma total de espirros – seiscentos e cinqüenta e nove -, para decidir alguns dos castigos que seriam aplicados.

No último dia da primeira dezena havia acontecido algo que ela não sabia identificar. Os passos sobre o teto que a cobria haviam tornado-se pesados e desesperados ela podia ouvir gritos urrados reverberarem pelas paredes de madeira.

Sakura inspirou uma e outra vez. Era isso? Eram os navios de seu pai? Todo esse inferno estava acabado? Lançou olhares desesperados em direção à entrada. Ouvia os cliques de metal contra metal, passos e passos.

Precisava chegar ao deque, eles demorariam muito a achá-la se continuasse aqui. Queria sair, precisava sair! Deixou o peso do próprio corpo cair, seu ombro direito amortecendo a queda. Suas pernas não tinham a força necessária para levá-la de pé. Arrastou-se em direção à saída, os músculos reclamando, desabituados aos movimentos. Chegou ao corredor por onde havia passado no primeiro dia. Rastejar pelo espaço estreito era muito mais complicado, seus membros e cabeça batiam a cada instante, mas ela estava perto, conseguia ver a porta que a levaria ao deque. Então, um dos homens de seu pai a veria e a levaria de volta e em segurança para casa!

Empurrou a porta sem conseguir abri-la. Tentou erguer-se e mover a maçaneta, mas não conseguia suportar o peso do próprio corpo. Lançou uma e outra vez contra a madeira tentando abri-la. Estava tão perto! Deixou a cabeça cair contra as tábuas. Deitou-se e bateu os pés contra a saída, os músculos cederam à força e as pernas desabaram sobre o chão. Ela ficou ali, imóvel.

A porta, então, abriu-se sozinha, empurrando suas pernas e seu tronco em direção à parede. Sob o umbral, ela pode ver o Homem das Armas lançar-lhe um olhar surpreso antes de pular por sobre ela e seguir pelo corredor. Sakura ergueu a cabeça, podia ver poucos piratas sobre o deque, não pensou duas vezes sobre o homem que havia passado há pouco. Já estavam todos mortos?

Arrastou-se pela saída, o sol cegando-a pelos minutos seguintes. Piscava desesperadamente tratando de enxergar o suficiente para mover-se, decidiu seguir o caminho que fizera quando havia passado mal pela primeira vez, encolhendo-se contra o beiral até ver novamente. Tratou de analisar os sons que chegavam, os cliques, as passadas, qualquer coisa que tornasse mais definitivo e vingativo o seu resgate.

Ouviu passos mais fortes, certamente os do homem que a havia carregado no primeiro dia, subindo a pequena escada em direção ao deque. Ele gritou algumas obscenidades antes de chamar pelo responsável por ela:

- Sasuke! – urrou, correndo em direção à proa. Ela piscou algumas vezes conseguindo ver mais claramente enquanto ele se afastava.

Se ele estava atrás do Mestre para delatá-la, era melhor conseguir fugir agora. Buscou com os olhos a silhueta de roupas não piratas. Quando identificou seu alvo, pôs-se a arrastar-se em caminho à salvação. Ele havia acabado de livrar-se de um pirata e isso o tornava ainda mais heróico aos seus olhos. Estava tão perto! Já enxergava o bastante para vê-lo mais claramente. Tão limpo e asseado comparado a esses piratas fedidos!

- Não acredito que trazem prostitutas para os barcos agora – bufou, o braço cruzado em frente ao corpo, a espada descendo em direção a ela.

Sakura observou-o sem entender realmente o que acontecia. Viu enquanto a lâmina fazia um movimento diagonal e circular, descendo sobre ela. Reparou a forma como o brilho do sol refletia-se sobre o metal, sem mover-se. Então, veio a dor sobre seu antebraço direito e ela entendeu que ele a havia cortado.

O homem murmurou um par de impropérios, reclamando da onda que o havia feito errar. E a cena anterior repetiu-se enquanto ela permanecia imóvel. Não era esse o roteiro que ela havia imaginado. Ele deveria salvá-la! Salvá-la!

O próximo ataque veio sobre o seu pescoço até um puxão nas costas do seu vestido fazer a lâmina pousar sobre o seu colo. Sakura viu quando uma lâmina estranha percorreu o caminho à sua direita até perfurar o seu ex-salvador, ainda chocada demais com a desventura para conseguir sentir regozijo ou gratidão.

- Eu te mandei sair?! Mandei?! – ele berrou, tomando-a pelo braço ferido.

Ela chiou baixinho, sem reação.

- Shitori! Shitori! – ele gritava aleatoriamente.

O menino apareceu do nada, arfante.

- Mestre! – chamou, a voz mais aguda que o normal ao notar que ele carregava a garota.

- Mandei-te cuidar dela, não? O que estavas fazendo?! – urrou, pegando-a no colo ao perceber que ela apenas deixava-se arrastar. Passou por sobre um ombro enquanto ordenava que o pequeno vigiasse a retaguarda.

- Perdão, Mestre; não consegui achá-la – desculpava-se uma e outra vez sem perceber que Sasuke não o escutava.

O homem deixou-a cair como um saco de batatas sobre o chão, saindo furiosamente pela entrada.

- Oh, senhorita, está bem? – perguntou o menino, acomodando-se ao seu lado. Os olhos verdes dele tremendo sobre os ferimentos dela.

Sakura não respondeu, encarava o local por onde o homem havia saído, um par de lágrimas escapava-lhe.

- Senhorita Sakura? Senhorita Sakura! – Shitori insistia.

A jovem ouvia a voz dele sem prestar atenção. Queria acreditar que aquela havia sido a sua chance de fugir, mas os homens que haviam guerreado com os piratas não pareciam realmente dispostos a salvá-la. Não pareciam a frota de seu pai.

O menino recusava-se a tocá-la, olhando-a cuidadosamente sem coragem para insistir e chamá-la novamente. Havia trazido-lhe uma moringa, mas Sakura não parecia disposta a reagir tão cedo.

- Fugir no meio de um saque! – veio o urro de Sasuke do corredor, caminhando em direção à jovem. - Ir em direção ao inimigo! Parar em frente a ele enquanto te ataca! – tomou-a pelos braços, movendo-a uma e outra vez.

A cabeça dela batia, às vezes, contra as paredes, mas ele não parecia reparar. Ela não parecia reparar. O agarre dele intensificou-se e ela chiou quando apertou o machucado em seu antebraço.

- Estavas tentando morrer, era isso? – perguntou, a voz grave e um ou outro perdigoto escapando-lhe em direção à face dela. - Era isso?! – insistiu, os nós de seus dedos clareando diante da pressão.

Sakura encolheu-se, fugindo da dor. Eles não viriam, não é mesmo? Ela estava sozinha. Sugou o lábio por entre os dentes, controlando o restante das lágrimas.

A reação dela pareceu trazê-lo de volta. O homem soltou-a, deu uns passos para trás. Virava dentro do cômodo como um animal selvagem preso em uma gaiola, a mão passando pelos cabelos de forma irritada, a adrenalina da batalha demorando-se a deixar o corpo.

- Shitori, vai atrás de um pano limpo e um pouco de água – ordenou, por fim, observando-a do outro lado do âmbito.

O garoto fez o comandado antes de ser dispensado para as suas tarefas. O Mestre do Navio pegou os instrumentos recém-requisitados e pôs-se a cuidar dos ferimentos dela. Rasgou mais o vestido nos pontos já abertos, esfregando o pano sobre os cortes sem o menor cuidado. Ela não reagia mais que encolher-se perante a dor, o lábio preso entre os dentes, os soluços que lhe escapavam sem querer. Ele não se mostrava mais sutil a nenhuma das reações dela, fixando-se em terminar a tarefa.

-

Os dias passavam de forma lenta. As distrações que os meninos dispunham a ela não significavam mais muita coisa. Do canto onde estava, não conseguia observar o lado de fora; as seqüências de tábuas, seguidas, no chão, no teto, nas paredes, a estava sufocando. Sentia como se o cômodo fosse interminável, perturbando-lhe a visão. A sensação de abandono que começava a alcançá-la parecia deixá-la temerosa da presença dos outros.

Havia tratado de reprimir os sentimentos que a apossavam desde o saque. Seu pai viria, repetia-se e fazia-se acreditar. Insistiu em esquecer o ocorrido e assim o fez.

A primeira vez que havia considerado que as negociações eram vantajosas – ao invés de sucumbir à chantagem -, havia envergonhado-se. Culpado-se por não confiar no poder de seu pai. Na quarta vez, havia explicado-se que era culpa do ente, que era um direito dela desejar pela saída mais fácil e mais rápida para fora desse inferno.

Agora queria saber a que par estavam as negociações. A chegada da frota de seu pai parecia uma pequena esperança. Havia abdicado dos pensamentos de orgulho com relação aos homens dele tão completamente que havia abdicado de seu pai. A irritação inicial drenada pela exaustão.

Pelas suas parcas contas, pouco menos de um mês havia corrido.

Os meninos tinham de levá-la juntos para fora para fazer as suas necessidades. Não tinha mais forças para manter-se de pé mesmo com o apoio deles. Não tinha forças nem ao menos para se acomodar melhor. Usava os braços para friccionar as pernas, tentava manter a circulação. Seus membros beiravam uma dormência constante e isso a assustava.

O Capitão havia se retirado mais cedo que os demais naquele dia. De olhos semi-abertos, pendendo entre sonho e realidade, ela havia murmurado:

- Era esse o plano? Devolver uma inválida ao meu pai? – a voz tão rouca mal parecia sua. Não sabia que era a causa das poucas vezes que falava ou se os espirros sumidos não eram realmente a melhora de seu estado anterior.

- Se seu pai se preocupasse tanto com a senhorita, não estaríamos aqui agora – ele respondeu, não a dignando com um olhar.

Ela engoliu as lágrimas – nos últimos dias parecia chorar por qualquer coisa -, ignorando a resposta e cedendo mais uma vez ao sono.

A angústia dos meninos parecia crescer com os dias e ela não tinha certeza se se sentia mal por fazê-los passar por isso ou sentia-se orgulhosa por tê-los conquistado tão facilmente. A verdade é que ela já estava tão cansada de pensar. Queria apenas encolher-se ali e dormir. Foi isso o que fez o dia todo, mal ouvindo os pedidos das crianças.

Mal comia há quase cinco dias, aceitando apenas os poucos goles de água que a ofereciam, jamais rum; dizia-se que o que lhe ofereciam era tão pouco que não faria muita diferença se de fato não comesse. Aliás, não fazia muito mais que chorar copiosamente e dormir.

Durante as noites, não reagia mais aterrorizada. A sensação de ser observada não havia diminuído, ela apenas não ligava mais para o que quer que pudesse acontecer.

Satori a urgia que comesse, falava-lhe que faltava pouco, que logo estariam em terra firme, que ela precisaria de forças. Sakura o ignorava, meneando a cabeça enquanto soluçava uma e outra vez. Não queria mais, não queria nada disso de nenhum deles. Shitori havia trazido Sasuke por uma mão. A jovem estava tão preocupada consigo mesma que não havia notado que era a primeira vez que via um dos pequenos tocar o Mestre.

O homem havia lançado-lhe o mesmo olhar que a enviava todos os dias, antes de dormir, depois de acordar. Ela não sabia exatamente o quê, havia apontado três opções: nojo, pelo estado decadente dela, indiferença, por se tratar de uma refém de classe nobre, e regozijo, todo o pirata deveria ter alguma alegria em saber que havia mutilado alguém. Para si mesma, dizia que era a última opção, não queria admitir a vergonha que sentiria se, de fato, a primeira fosse verdadeira ou a mágoa caso a segunda alternativa o fosse.

Havia ouvido os meninos explicarem que ela mal comia, que chorava há muitos dias, que não queria conversar com eles, que os espirros haviam voltado. Sasuke havia ignorado todas as pequenas súplicas, girando sobre os seus calcanhares e sumindo de vista antes que ela pudesse saber o que ele faria.

Nos dias posteriores, ela mal havia percebido quando os meninos aproximavam-se dela. Satori havia perdido parte do medo de tocá-la, e pousava a mão sobre o ombro feminino, para alertá-la de sua presença. Ela ia fitar os orbes caramelo dele, menos arredondados que os de Shitori, observando os pequenos traços pigmentados de sua íris. Ele estava a falar, ela sabia. Apenas não sabia o quê.

Ela virou o rosto bruscamente, tossindo. Não conseguia erguer os braços de forma suficiente a cobrir-se a boca. O menino assustou-se, afastando-se levemente. Ela já estava a tossir assim há alguns dias, cada tosse mais pesada e grossa que a seguinte. Quando as tosses demoraram a diminuir, o agarre dele sobre a garota apertou-se. Esperou mais alguns minutos até oferecer-lhe a água que sempre traziam.

No dia seguinte, ela havia acordado do seu sono leve com o Mestre erguendo-se mais cedo que o normal. Havia acordado os demais, exigindo, como sempre, que a reunião fosse mais cedo. Grunhindo, os outros haviam cedido.

Os dois demais homens haviam rido, dizendo que essa havia sido a reunião mais rápida de todos os tempos. Sasuke havia ignorado-os, saindo rapidamente do cômodo. Sakura achava que havia escutado partes, mas não tinha certeza. Desde que havia desistido de esperar pelas frotas de seu pai, não prestava mais atenção às conversas entre eles. Tão absorta em sua auto-piedade estava que não percebeu que o Imediato não estava presente.

Sasuke havia voltado pouco tempo depois de sumir pela porta, em quatro passos havia alcançado-a. Com uma pequena faca que ele mantinha em algum lugar dentro das roupas, ele havia sumido com as cordas que a amarravam.

Sakura havia trincado, achava ter encolhido-se - mas a verdade é que não havia se movido -, temerosa do que ele faria a seguir. Em algum canto de sua mente, sua personalidade forte e habituada a ter o que queria desejava gritar-lhe e mandá-lo para longe de si. Seus olhos, entretanto, encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto ele inspirava.

- Você não chora mais – ele havia ordenado e, com isto, ela havia desatado a chorar. Não sabia se estava agradecida por ele soltá-la, se estava com medo dos demandes brutos dele ou se apenas havia se cansado.

Notou, ao lado dele, uma vasilha com sopa de carne de porco e um prato com alguma gororoba com farinha de aveia e mais carne. Observando a comida, o choro dela acalmou-se. Sentia saudades de quando sua mãe aparecia com um pedaço de bolo de laranja toda vez que ela adoecia. Isso fê-la sentir-se culpada. Havia perdido tanto tempo desejando que havia esquecido-se de sentir falta de sua mãe e de sua irmã.

- Come – ele ordenou.

Olhou-a quando ela permaneceu parada, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, as mãos ainda arroxeadas, as palmas para cima. A garota ergueu o membro direito lentamente, como se fosse necessária força, tratando de alcançar a sopa.

Com a mão do lado do pote, seu cérebro ordenava que seus dedos se fechassem, que pegassem a cumbuca, mas ela não viu seus músculos reagirem mais que uns pequenos espasmos. As lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto, o lábio sugado pelo dentes, enquanto ela lutava contra a ausência de movimento, o punho empurrando os cinco em direção ao pote.

Ele observou a cena por alguns segundos, antes de tomar a tarefa para si. Levou a comida à boca dela, auxiliando-a nos pequenos goles.

- Treina com isso – e pôs um pequeno pedaço de pano entre os dedos quase mortos.

Ela acenou, engolindo o choro e a comida. Engolindo o orgulho.

Depois de dar-lhe a sopa, ele saiu por alguns minutos antes de fazê-la erguer-se. Puxando-a pelas axilas. O seu próprio cheiro a atingiu e ela absorveu o que representava. Suas roupas estavam desfeitas e gastas, sujas. Ela toda fedia e isso a envergonhava. Tão próxima a ele, sabia que o cheiro comovia a ambos.

Era por esse estado calamitoso que aquele homem a havia considerado uma prostituta?

- Firma os pés – comandou.

Sakura não sentia as pernas direito, pô-las retas era um desafio. Ele observou os pés cuidadosamente antes de colocá-la sentada em outro canto. Acomodou as pernas retas, os joelhos dobrados.

- Inclina – falou, segurando os pés dela, os dedos dele fazendo pequenas pressões que ela não sentia inteiramente. Com os movimentos dela, as penas flexionavam-se mais. Soube que o pequeno exercício fazia efeito quando sentia um ou outro formigamento. Apertou os olhos sugando os lábios. Os olhos dele pousaram sobre ela, antes de virá-la deixando-a de frente para uma das paredes, as pontas dos pés delas apoiadas na madeira.

- Continua – ordenou, erguendo-se para sair do cômodo.

Sakura continuou, nas mãos, o paninho sendo amassado, em sua mente não havia muitas coisas no momento além de alívio.

Não conseguiu se mover direito ainda naquele dia. As mãos descoordenadas e as pernas pareciam explodir em pequenos pontos; o roxo já havia desaparecido. Os meninos não haviam aparecido, quem havia a alimentado havia sido Sasuke.

Ela havia corado enquanto ele usava os dedos calejados para ajudá-la. Não sentia vergonha por depender dele, sentia vergonha por depender de alguém. A verdade era que, ao final, apenas o obedecia. Ele estava habituado a ordenar e ela sabia que não conseguiria nada do que desejava. Valia realmente ir contra as vontades dele? Ali, sentada entre as tábuas – tantas tábuas – ela sentia-se dependente do todos e abandonada ao mesmo tempo. E isso a drenava.

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, ele repetiu a seqüência. Havia trazido, inclusive, um segundo lenço para fazê-la apertar. A partir do terceiro dia, os meninos haviam voltado, mas a rotina que o Mestre havia estabelecido continuava a ser seguida por eles.

Satori a ajudava a acomodar-se melhor naquele dia. Suas mãos ainda não estavam totalmente recuperadas. Percebia como todo o seu membro parecia tremer, do trapézio à escápula, cada vez que fazia força ou exigia precisão de sua mão.

Ele havia chegado levemente irritado, murmurando que não fazia sentido proibi-la de caminhar pela cabine. Não ofendia de fato ninguém, muito menos seu mestre. Apenas argumentava consigo mesmo, as mãos pequenas atadas no pote de comida. Ela olhava cuidadosamente o recém-trazido antes de fitá-lo.

Aceitar as ordens de Sasuke e comer era uma coisa, ele era superior a ela; aceitar o pedido de um garoto, inferior, era algo diferente. Representava muito mais. Representava que ela queria comer. Representava, em algum nível, o consentimento dela para com a situação. Ela meneou, a boca se enchendo de ar enquanto ela travava uma tosse.

- Senhorita Sakura, a senhorita precisa se alimentar. Queres tentar comer sozinha?– ele ofereceu.

Ela negou mais uma vez com a cabeça. Recusava-se a ver-se falhar.

- A senhorita está doente! Não deve recusar-se a comer! Se o Mestre souber disso, virá aqui.

Sakura abriu a boca para negar, mas a única coisa que saiu por entre seus lábios foi uma seqüência de tosses. Não sabia se era por estar há muito sem pronunciar palavras ou se sua garganta estava inflamada pela doença. Esperou acalmar-se, mas seu corpo pensava diferente. Suas tosses não diminuíam, pareciam atropelar-se, uma sobre a outra. Mal sentia a mão do garoto hesitando ao tentar acalmá-la.

Seu nariz escorria, não conseguia respirar por ele há alguns dias. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ela tratou de trazer ar aos pulmões e as expulsões a impediram. Tentou novamente, seus orbes já aguados pela força de suas reações. Sentia seu corpo contrair-se de forma similar a quando adoecera no início da viagem. As lágrimas que passaram a fugir tinham gosto de desespero.

Sua vista estava fixa no chão, o corpo arcado, os braços a apoiavam, dobrados em ângulo reto. Puxou o ar novamente, desta vez, conseguiu trazê-lo com um arranhado e dolorido "ãr". Mas as tosses não diminuíam.

Sentiu alguém erguê-la bruscamente. Sasuke a segurava pelos ombros e, pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que seu olho era perfeitamente escuro – o outro estava coberto pelo tapa-olho. Não conseguiu encará-lo por mais de alguns segundos, entretanto, seu corpo convulsionando sob as mãos firmes dele e ele apertou os olhos quando a ar quente atingiu sua face.

Sentiu um pedaço de pano sobre seu nariz.

- Assua – ele disse, mas ela não tinha muita certeza se o ar que havia armazenado era suficiente para isso.

Sakura tentou assuar, colocando mais força e menos ar que o necessário.

- Mais uma vez, com força.

Ela sentia o pano que ele segurava umedecer-se pelos perdigotos que fugiam de sua boca, a buscar ar. Uma tosse particularmente forte fê-la bater com o rosto contra a mão dele, ainda tratando de assuar o nariz.

- Engole a saliva.

Tratou de fazê-lo, mas ela parecia espessa, arranhando ainda mais sua laringe pela forma desesperada com a qual o fazia.

- Com calma. Assua e engole a saliva com calma.

Ela obedeceu-o. Forçando espirros, forçando seu corpo a seguir as ordens dele. Aos poucos as tosses diminuíram e, mesmo quando ela já conseguia respirar com maior normalidade, ele continuou a ordená-la que assuasse o nariz e engolisse a saliva. As mãos dela tremiam sobre a madeira do piso, exaustas por segurar o peso de seu corpo, as pernas encontravam-se dobradas sobre si. Os dedos masculinos seguravam o seu tronco para que ele pudesse ver-lhe o rosto e limpavam-lhe o nariz uma e outra vez.

Ele, finalmente, afastou-se, olhando-a cuidadosamente. Observou enquanto ela respirava de forma sôfrega.

- Controla a respiração e continua a engolir saliva – comandou uma última vez, virando sobre seus calcanhares, levando o lenço que haviam utilizado.

A jovem fitou a figura retirante seguindo as ordens recém dadas antes de encolher-se contra a parede mais uma vez. A exaustão alcançando-a, não se preocupou em limpar-se o rosto dos resquícios de desespero antes de cochilar contra a madeira.

Shitori havia acordado-a com a refeição seguinte, chamando-a de forma suave. Ainda não havia habituado-se a tocá-la. Ao ver o prato de comida, Sakura saltou. Um soluço estrangulado e uma veemente negação.

- Senhorita Sakura, por favor – ele murmurou cuidadosamente, tratando de fitá-la nos olhos.

Ela meneou uma vez mais, os olhos ainda fixos na refeição.

- O que aconteceu não foi culpa da comida – ele comentou diante da expressão dela, oferecendo o pote mais uma vez.

Sakura observou-o, verde contra verde, os orbes pedintes. Shitori a analisava com calma. Aquela era a primeira vez em um bom tempo que a jovem reagia quando lhe ofereciam comida. Nos momentos anteriores, ela apenas havia ignorado a presença deles.

- É importante que a senhorita se alimente se quiser andar quando estivermos em terra.

Sakura voltou a fitar a comida antes de virar o rosto e pôr-se a dormir. Poucos minutos depois, havia sido acordada por um Sasuke positivamente irado. Sua voz ressoando pelo cômodo, desde o corredor, mais grave que alta.

- Deveríamos devolvê-la viva.

- O faremos – respondeu uma voz que ela acreditava ser do Capitão.

- Não me parece. Parece-me que devolveremos apenas um corpo.

- Se a devolvermos – o outro completou e ela não soube como reagir ao predicamento nem à entonação.

Alguns minutos de silêncio passaram-se antes que o Capitão retomasse a fala.

- A deixei sob os teus cuidados.

- Ela não é uma maldita parte do navio para isso e eu não sou uma Ama.

Quedaram silentes antes da voz, usualmente trocista do Capitão responder, em um tom mais sério.

- Concordamos com isso em reunião. É uma ordem.

Ela ouviu passos aproximando-se antes de as duas figuras aparecerem no umbral. Via-os por sob os cílios, sem realmente reagir a nenhum deles. Sasuke girou sobre os calcanhares, disposto a deixá-los quando uma tosse a acometeu fazendo a cabeça dela afastar-se da parede antes de pousar bruscamente sobre a madeira novamente. Com a mesma rapidez com a qual havia se disposto a abandonar o cômodo, o Mestre havia voltado a fitá-la, um semi-passo dado em direção a ela.

A garota tossiu mais um par de vezes, a hesitação do homem saltando a cada momento que ela bruscamente se movia. Sakura mandava-se internamente engolir a saliva, buscando algo para assuar o nariz com os olhos. Os meninos haviam levado os que ela usava nas mãos junto com a comida. Começava a angustiar-se, sem observar os dois corpos parados à frente.

- Uma ordem – repetiu o Capitão.

Então, como no começo da viagem, um lenço apareceu diante dos olhos verdes dela. Sakura seguiu a mão, subindo pelo braço até pousar sobre a face de Sasuke. Ela, dessa vez, aceitou o lenço sem hesitar. Assuou o nariz de forma desesperada e sonora.

Sasuke saiu a grandes passos do cômodo murmurando um "pode ficar com o lenço".

-

Durante aquela noite, apenas um dos quatro habitantes da cabine havia conseguido dormir. O Homem das Armas tinha um sono praticamente imperturbável. Entretanto, os ouvidos do Capitão e de Sasuke eram um pouco mais sensíveis às tosses e espirros constantes de Sakura. O lenço que ele a havia dado já estava inutilizado e ela via-se angustiada a sentir suas narinas fechando-se. Em meio às suas tosses constantes, pequenos "ãr" saiam, arranhados, como os de um homem a morrer asfixiado.

Nenhum dos piratas havia se movido das redes até então. Recusando-se a andar pela cabine escura.

- Uma ordem – havia repetido o Capitão, instigando-o a mover-se a acabar com o sofrimento de ambos.

Lutando para respirar, a última coisa com a qual a jovem se preocupava era o conforto dos demais. Os passos pesados e irritados do Mestre haviam feito seu caminho na direção dela até ele apoiar uma das mãos contra a parede. Chutou-a levemente antes de abaixar-se ao seu lado.

Sakura sentiu uma mão bater em seu colo antes de acertar seu ombro, descendo em direção ao seu punho, onde um lenço novo foi depositado. Ele pareceu ponderar enquanto seus dedos pousavam sobre os dela. Murmurou algumas obscenidades e ela sentiu enquanto ele apalpava-a, apertando o cobertor contra o seu corpo, garantindo que não houvesse espaço para a entrada de ar.

O corpo dela continuava a se mover ao som das tosses e os esforços dele pareceram não ser tão úteis, ainda mais quando os braços dela fugiam do conforto do cobertor para assuar o nariz. O ar gelado dançando sobre a pele morna dela. O mindinho dele esbarrou no nariz escorrido e feminino em seu caminho em direção à testa longa. Ele pareceu não importar-se com a secreção que o cobria, pousando o punho sobre a pele aquecida. Seus dedos correndo em direção à nuca dela, certificando-se da temperatura.

Quando ele afastou-se, as tosses haviam se acalmado. Ela encolheu-se contra o chão fresco, os arrepios que a noite fria trazia correndo por sobre sua espinha. Ouviu enquanto ele afastava-se torpemente em direção à rede. Então veio o silêncio e ela adormeceu.

-

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura havia se sentindo sacudida antes de deparar-se, por entre olhos grudentos, com o orbe escuro que agora reconhecia como de Sasuke.

- Acorde.

A cabeça dela havia se reclinado novamente contra a parede, indisposta a despertar a esse momento. Ele moveu-a mais uma vez, segurando o queixo feminino entre seus dedos antes de falar.

- Não quero os garotos queixando-se de que você não come – havia comandado, as digitais apertando-se contra a face dela, antes de sair e deixá-la voltar ao mundo dos sonhos.

Havia duas formas de seguir a ordem dele. Uma delas envolvia falar. Mais que isso, envolvia convencer os meninos de que estava correto mentir para o Mestre, dizendo que ela havia comido. Essa poderia ser considerava uma possibilidade, se não fosse pela preocupação das crianças pela saúde dela. A segunda opção seria aceitar o alimento.

Sakura movia-se em um ritmo nostálgico, seguindo o que o mestre dos meninos havia mostrado-lhe. Pernas flexionadas e as mãos a trabalhar. Shitori havia passado ali ainda cedo para ajudá-la a acomodar-se e, agora, era Satori quem aparecia com a comida, olhando-a de forma expectante.

Ela aceitou o alimento sem delongas e com uma expressão emburrada, quase magoada. O garoto havia sorrido, voltando a perguntá-la como estava se sentindo. Ela evitava respostas longas, reduzia-se a acenar com a cabeça e ele pareceu aceitar isso, evitando questioná-la com algo diferente de uma resposta direta.

Sua segunda refeição havia sido trazida por Shitori. O pequeno tinha uma expressão de alívio que pareceu estranha a ela. Perguntou-a como ela estava, se precisava de algo. Ela também não havia vocalizado nenhuma resposta para ele. No fundo de sua mente, ainda pairava o comentário do dia anterior dele. A comida descendo por sua garganta realmente parecia pressionar os músculos e fazer cócegas, mas, em alguns momentos, trazia-lhe alívio.

Dessa vez, Shitori havia quase repetido o mesmo comentário.

- Falar não vai fazer a senhorita tossir daquela forma.

Sakura supunha que ele e Satori haviam conversado sobre o episódio durante a noite. Se ela não queria falar não era por qualquer tipo de medo. Ela apenas... apenas... Parou, percebendo que não havia bolado nenhuma desculpa para a sua fala abstinente.

Pela noite, Sasuke havia ficado por alguns minutos apoiado contra a parede ao lado da entrada enquanto os dois demais arrumavam suas redes. Sakura observou com cautela quando ele afastou-se abruptamente, dispondo-se a montar as duas redes restantes, os outros dois o fitavam curiosamente. Com as camas prontas, o Mestre foi em direção a ela.

O ar prendeu-se em seu peito enquanto, pela primeira vez na viagem, viu sua feminilidade como uma desvantagem. Encolheu-se inconscientemente contra a parede antes de perceber a coceira no fundo de sua garganta que indicava o início de um de seus acessos de tosse.

Sem segundos pensamentos, ele a pegou no colo, um braço sob seus joelhos, o outro apoiando suas costas, enquanto ela retraia-se a tossir. Acomodou-a sobre uma das redes e voltou para pegar o cobertor e os panos limpos que ela usava como lenços. Antes de deitar-se para dormir, ajeitou a manta sobre o corpo feminino, evitando que o ar e a umidade do chão a alcançassem. A mão dele fez o mesmo caminho da noite passada, verificando sua temperatura.

O Homem das Armas riu chamando-o de Ama ao vê-la arrumada para dormir. Sasuke ignorou-o em suas brincadeiras. O Capitão, entretanto, brincou junto, dizendo que não imaginava ter uma babá na tripulação. O Mestre olhou-o torto e o Capitão riu mais forte, mandando-o fazer suas coisas e parar de lançar olhares de mãe zelosa em direção a eles.

Então, depois de observar a troca entre os homens, os olhos esverdeados dela pousaram sobre ele, associando as ações do Mestre com as de sua mãe. Acomodada no tecido rústico da rede, Sakura sentia falta dos cuidados da progenitora, das vezes em que ela lhe traria bolo, das vezes em que a ralharia por não querer aprender a tocar piano, por seguir os empregados verificando o que estavam a fazer e corrigindo-os.

Lembrava-se do sorriso da ente, sempre tão fixo, disposta a sorrir mesmo quando brigavam, como se aquilo não a estivesse perturbando tanto quanto à filha; dos cabelos particularmente lisos, uma cor que acomodava-se às estações, dançando entre castanhos, louros e ruivos; dos olhos de um tom de azul que não representava nada de especial. Sentia falta, principalmente, de quando, ao final de uma briga por encontrar a filha fazendo algo incorretamente, o sorriso sempre plástico da senhora tornar-se-ia menos estático até dissolver-se em uma expressão calma, enquanto ensinava a garota como fazer corretamente.

Quando a única e pequena vela que eles mantinham na cabine foi apagada, Sakura entregou-se mais uma vez ao choro. Desta vez, não se desconsolou por ver-se abandonada, por não crer nas perspectivas ou por acreditar-se exausta. Suas lágrimas eram por saudades de casa. Usando os tecidos feitos lenços, abafou os pequenos soluços, assuando o nariz uma e outra vez em busca de ar. A única coisa a reconfortá-la era imaginar que, talvez, apenas um pouco, ela pudesse ser cuidada naquela situação – mesmo que fosse por um pirata imundo.

-

Shitori pareceu surpreso quando, ao chegar, viu-a sentada sobre a rede, as pernas pendendo para um dos lados. Ela fitou-o apaticamente antes de tentar oferecê-lo um sorriso. Não havia conseguido, mas pareceu o bastante quando o menino aproximou-se.

- Devo colocar a senhorita no chão para você fazer – parou por alguns momentos buscando uma palavra que se encaixasse – os... exercícios...?

Sakura ergueu os braços sem saber a resposta, o Mestre não havia acordado-a para dar algum aviso. O garoto anuiu e saiu do cômodo colocando uma mecha vermelha para longe dos olhos. Observando seus pés balançando de forma suave, a garota perguntou se conseguiria movê-los corretamente. Tentou dobrá-los, mas o movimento exigia muito mais força do que ela se lembrava e não parecia realmente completo. Entretanto, continuou a tentar lançar as pernas para frente e para trás.

Quando os meninos chegaram depararam-se com a imagem de uma garotinha, os dedos apertados da forma mais firme que ela conseguia na bainha de um dos lados da rede, as pernas abalançando-se de forma sutil, como se estivesse a se distrair com um balanço, a cabeça baixa a fitar os próprios pés. Naquele momento, mirrada e distraída, ela não parecia ter mais que doze anos.

- Senhorita Sakura? – chamou o mais velho, um sorriso não disfarçado em sua face.

Os fios claros de cabelo dela faltaram quando a jovem ergueu a cabeça de forma assustada. Os dois aproximaram-se dela, dispondo-se um de cada lado.

- O Mestre pediu que víssemos se a senhorita consegue andar. Tudo bem? – perguntou Shitori.

Ela acenou, sem muita certeza se conseguiria manter-se de pé. Tentou forçar a rede para baixo, atrás de apoio, mas ela cedeu, falhando em suas expectativas. Olhou para os rapazes em busca de uma resposta. Satori foi o primeiro a reagir, passando um braço por sob a axila dela, sua mão engatilhando-se do outro lado, apertando-a para dar apoio. O mais novo seguiu o movimento, habituado ao esquema deles ao levá-la ao deque para as necessidades eventuais – aquele parecia ser o único momento no qual ele não hesitava tanto ao tocá-la.

Com ambos puxando-a para cima, as alturas similares à dela, os pés da dama logo se viram longe do chão e da rede, que se embalava com o peso do cobertor e dos demais tecidos. Ela os bateu por alguns momentos antes que os meninos compreendessem e a abaixassem até a planta de seus pés pousarem sobre a madeira.

Ela sentiu os músculos assentarem-se e a pressão sobre os seus quadris aumentar. As pernas arquearam-se sob o peso dela enquanto Sakura as forçava retas, tentando manter-se. Sentia o diafragma apertando-lhe os pulmões à medida que percebia que não tinha muito controle sobre as ações de seu corpo. O apoio dos meninos havia cessado de vez e os olhos dela sustentavam-se fixos sobre seus membros, sem diagnosticam que, de fato, aquelas duas partes lhe pertenciam.

Quando estava prestes a resignar-se à gravidade, o agarre dos garotos firmou-se novamente, dando-lhe tempo para recuperar-se. A primeira palavra que falou depois de tanto tempo foi um "agradecida" murmurado.

-

Sasuke parecia ter sumido. Sakura apenas o via antes de os homens prepararem-se para deitar, quando ele vinha avaliá-la antes de acomodar-se para passar a noite. Os meninos, entretanto, pareciam mais presentes que antes, ajudando-a a pôr-se de pé. Ficaram nesse ritmo por quase uma semana até que a jovem notasse alguma melhora em si mesma. Conseguia improvisar um par de passos ainda com apoio, mas ainda não se sustentava sozinha por muito tempo.

Shitori, ao vê-la, havia corrido, deixando-a aos cuidados do mais velho, que acomodava fios castanhos atrás das orelhas para garantir que eles não atrapalhassem enquanto a ajudava. Então, o Mestre apareceu. Olhou-a, observando a forma como as pernas dela mantinham-se afastadas para maior equilíbrio antes de pôr-se ao lado dela, imitando a posição que os meninos utilizavam para mantê-la.

Sakura observou toda a movimentação com cuidado; Sasuke aproximando-se, Satori afastando-se, Shitori desaparecendo pela entrada. Logo se dispunham a andar atrás do ruivo. A jovem olhou alarmada em direção ao castanho, considerando se deveria deixar-se cair ao invés de seguir os passos que o pirata a impunha. Diante do sorriso do garoto, despreocupado e calmo, ela agarrou-se à mistura de confiança que os meninos sentiam no Mestre com a preocupação que sentiam por ela.

Quando se viu, estava prestes a subir os degraus em direção ao deque, a claridade próxima a porta a havia cegado por quase um minuto. Seus olhos podiam em uma mistura de pressão e ardência. Quando o incômodo suavizou, podia ver o céu azul pela porta aberta, as nuvens fofas. Suas pernas falharam e ela não soube se isso era proposital ou não. O homem a fitou por alguns momentos antes de vocalizar:

- Cansaste? Não consegues ir até lá?

Sakura meneou desesperadamente. Não queria, não queria ir lá.

- "Não" para qual das perguntas? – ele insistiu.

Os olhos dela iam do azul de fora para o preto do orbe dele, sem responder.

- Fala! – ele comandou, aborrecido pela mudez dela. Quando ela não contestou, o Mestre insistiu nos passos em direção ao deque, as pernas dela ainda ignorantes, pendendo sobre o chão.

- Qual é o maldito problema? – exigiu ao alcançarem a porta aberta, mas ela não reagiu de forma diferente. - Sem amarras – começou e ela o encarou friamente considerando que o predicamento era óbvio. – As amarras voltariam depois que você conseguisse andar. Caminha pelo deque e isso pode ser mudado.

"Isso _pode _ser mudado", ela repetiu para si. Tossiu propositalmente, preparando a garganta para falar.

- "Pode"? – inquiriu em uma voz aguda e trêmula.

- Será – ele retorquiu sem hesitar.

Sakura voltou a apoiar as pernas no chão, descansadas depois de ter sido segurada por tanto tempo pelo pirata. Ele a ergueu para que subissem os degraus e logo estavam caminhando sob os raios quentes do sol. Alguns homens pararam suas tarefas para observar a cena. Ela tremeu diante da visão suja e desfeita deles, sem associar que ela mesma e o homem ao seu lado não estavam muito diferentes.

Sasuke a conduziu, fazendo a curva em direção ao convés, onde o Capitão e mais dois homens conversavam manuseando o leme. O Mestre fez não tê-los visto, murmurando para ela que um pouco de sol e ar fresco seriam bons para a sua recuperação. A jovem o fitou curiosamente, desabituada a uma preocupação tão explícita e descompromissada por parte dele.

Logo o olho escuro do homem no comando pousou, indiscreto, sobre o casal.

- O que fazes aqui com ela? – exigiu, uma sobrancelha erguida e a outra apontado para o topo do nariz afilado.

O Mestre parou e as pernas dela assentaram-se a suportar o peso direto. Ela escorregou levemente, seu braço fugindo o suporte que os ombros dele ofereciam. Sasuke segurou a mão fugitiva e apertou os dedos contra a lateral dela, apoiando levemente o peso do corpo feminino contra o seu.

- Obedeço a _uma ordem_ – comentou displicente, um sobrolho erguido.

Sakura não percebeu a troca de olhares entre os homens, distraída demais ao considerar que sua axila doía por fazer a ligação entre seu corpo e a força dele. Pensou, então, que aquela posição não era correta para uma moça de família antes de dispensar a idéia, dizendo-se que não havia ninguém de importância que pudesse vê-los.

Os lábios do Capitão dobraram-se levemente enquanto ele acenava com a cabeça. Uma mão indiferente eximindo-os. Sasuke havia provado seu ponto com essa pequena demonstração.

Prontamente estavam descendo de volta para a cabine, os passos lentos de sempre.

- Tu és leve demais – ele mencionou uma vez mais.

Agora, entretanto, ela não via o comentário como um insulto. Sabia que era magra e pequena demais, apenas irritava-se com a prepotência dele ao falar-lhe, como se ela devesse estar adaptada aos gostos dele.

- Deveriam dar-me mais de comer – saiu a voz arranhada dela seguida por algumas tosses.

As digitais dele apertaram-se mais ao redor do punho dela, sem machucá-la.

- Tu te recusavas a comer.

Ela não contestou. De fato, havia recusado-se a comer, lembrava; entretanto parecia-lhe uma recordação tão distante e diferente do temperamento dela que não a associava a si mesma. Recusava-se a culpar-se por seu estado.

Ele acomodou-a sobre a rede, tirando o cobertor e os lenços de sob ela e dispondo suas pernas retas sobre o tecido. Ela deixou-se cair, relaxando depois do esforço. Tão distraída estava que não viu o Mestre sair e, minutos depois, Shitori caminhar em direção a ela com água e comida.

-

Apesar de ela não mais ter posto os pés sobre qualquer superfície tocada pela luz do sol, as mãos não lhe foram amarradas e as pernas mantiveram-se treinadas. Assim, ao chegar o derradeiro dia no qual o navio aportou em seu destino, não foi preciso mais que o apoio de Shitori enquanto ambos desciam em direção à superfície.

À sinceridade, Sakura não desconfiava que aquele dia predestinava-se diferente dos demais. Só percebera a diferença quando Satori havia entregado-lhe a primeira refeição do dia de forma apressada com um comprimento curto antes de sumir no corredor escuro.

A jovem observou o pequeno pote onde se encontrava a sopa de aspecto lamacento. Mal sabia ela que aquilo era a água originada da cocção da carne, impregnada de gordura rançosa, que manteria seu estômago cheio por pouco tempo e a deixaria sem fome por horas. Apoiada contra o beiral da cumbuca uma broa completava a refeição. Ela comeu com calma, evitando que os barulhos da própria mastigação a impedissem de desvendar as origens dos sons sobre ela. Ao final, sem estar habituada a associar os sons às ações, viu-se com a comida terminada e a curiosidade aumentada. Que assim seja, afirmou-se. Assim que Shitori chegasse para auxiliá-la nos exercícios diários, ela arrancaria a verdade dele.

Os minutos passaram-se no seu relógio interno, a jovem apertou os lábios pelos momentos seguintes, disposta a parecer o mais chateada possível no momento em que o garotinho de olhos verdes chegasse. Bufou internamente, irritada pela demora, prometendo-se o que faria para deixar a sua opinião clara sem que fosse necessário vocalizá-la.

Quando se viu novamente com fome e ainda sozinha, apertou o tecido grosso da rede entre os dedos e jogou as pernas para fora. Forçou os braços e empurrou-se para fora aterrissando com um "tump!" sobre o piso de madeira. Com as paredes como apoio, pôs-se de pé. O exercício do dia seria esgueirar-se pelo corredor e descobrir o que estava acontecendo! Sua coluna rangia ainda ao andar e sua mãe esticaria os lábios em um sorriso condescendente se visse o estado de sua postura no momento. Seus músculos estiravam-se e as articulações dos joelhos pareciam mais dobradas que o normal, as dos tornozelos pareciam mais lentas às reações. Já no corredor, os sons faziam mais sentido. Eram passos apressados, numerosos se constantes. Lembravam-na de algo, mas ela não tinha certeza do que.

Quando os passos do lado de fora se fizeram mais altos e um par de homens apareceu à sua frente, a jovem sentiu os ombros erguerem-se em nós de tensão. Ela engoliu em um sonoro "glic" à medida que os dois corpos se aproximavam. Um deles deu um sorriso torto e amarelado para ela, esfregando propositalmente o ombro contra o corpo feminino encolhido a uma das paredes. Um som agudo e enojado escapou a garganta de Sakura e os dois homens continuaram reto, rindo divertidos.

Ela olhou para o próprio ombro, sua mão esquerda desesperadamente tratando de tirar qualquer indício do contato ao esfregar a roupa. Aquele... aquele... bruto desdenhoso! Ser repugnante de capacidade verminal! Bufou uma, duas vezes para garantir o seu ponto de vista antes de seguir pelo corredor.

Subir os poucos degraus que a levavam em direção ao deque não foi fácil. As pernas trêmulas insistiam em deixá-la mais insegura do que ela gostaria. A claridade diretamente sobre os seus olhos sempre a fazia ver pontos roxos por tempo demais. Os homens estavam todos organizados em tarefas. De fato, o único parado em meio a tudo era o Mestre do Navio, que encontrava-se em meio à dança de formigas a qual os homens seguiam.

Ele movia-se com fluidez, ditando ordens e acenando com os braços uma e outra vez por algum motivo que ela não conseguia determinar. Riu internamente dele sem realmente ter um motivo, apenas para garantir a si mesma que ali, naquele momento, ela ainda era superior a ele. Sakura não esperava quando, movendo a cabeça de um lado ao outro, verificando o cumprimento das ordens, os orbes ônix pousando sobre ela. A jovem congelou no lugar no mesmo instante antes inspirando de forma rápida. Os sobrolhos dele subiram curvados até o início de seus cabelos antes de o olho estreitar-se até formar uma grossa linha. Diante disso ela ergueu a coluna, tomando a postura que se esperava de uma dama prestes a ordenar a um servo, e estreitou, também, seus olhos verdes. Foi então que ele deus os dois primeiros e grandes passos que colocavam-no mais próximo a ela do que a dama gostaria naquele momento. As duas linhas esmeralda logo viraram orbes novamente enquanto seu cérebro tentava trabalhar em uma reação apropriada.

- Senhorita Sakura?! – veio a voz de Satori, que corria do outro dado do navio.

Sakura olhou para o rapazinho e isso foi o suficiente para a mão de Sasuke enrolar-se ao redor do seu antebraço.

- O que a senhorita faz aqui em cima? – ele perguntou correndo para alcançá-los.

- Eu... – deu um puxão com o braço que era feito prisioneiro tratando de livrar-se – Minha hora de refeição havia passado! – exclamou voltando a olhar o olhimel.

A boca do pequeno abriu-se, surpresa, sem ter uma reação. A garota havia voltado a encarar o mais velho que tratava de equilibrar a organização do navio com a intimidação. Logo, Sasuke, ainda fitando a moça, deu-lhe um repelão de aviso e ordenou ao menor que fizesse suas tarefas. Sem delongas, o Mestre começou a arrastá-la pelo braço. Os membros dela debatiam-se enquanto ela tentava convencer as pernas destreinadas a ajudá-la. Um dos homens assoviou alto e os demais começaram a rir comentando sobre as garras dela, algo sobre uma felina. Sasuke os silenciou com um olhar pontual antes de eles pararem no mesmo ponto onde ela o havia encontrado antes.

- Fique quieta – ordenou com um puxão tão forte que a enviou a uns passos além de onde eles deveriam parar. Moveu-a novamente até tê-la posta no local desejado.

- Posso voltar aos meus aposentos? – ela perguntou entredentes, a última palavra soando-lhe amarga.

Ele não respondeu, continuou a latir ordens e seu agarre afirmou-se mais. Sakura sentia as quatro tiras de músculo que eram os dedos dele firmarem-se e soltarem-se contra a sua pele esporadicamente enquanto ele a ignorava.

Fazia isso para puni-la, sabia.

- Eu não teria problemas em fazer o que o senhor deseja desde me seja apresentado um argumento convincente – falou para o nada, sem a coragem necessária para enfrentá-lo a olhos; ambos sabendo que a afirmação não era verdadeira.

Sakura não esperava que ele, de fato, respondesse, aquela não passava de uma asseveração qualquer que a afirmava superior a ele.

- Não há tempo ou homens para ficarem de supervisores infantis.

Os lábios femininos formaram um círculo deslocado enquanto ela finalmente virava a face em direção ao homem. Uma expressão ultrajada adornava o semblante pequeno e pálido pelo longo período sem contato com o sol. Os olhos dela suavizaram-se diante da concentração dele, o resto dos músculos relaxando diante desta mesma ordem. Havia visto esse olhar que o Mestre portava antes, a mesma determinação. Ela engoliu em seco, observando-o cuidadosamente. Os lábios eram finos, mas bem delineados em um tom mais rosado que o resto da pele e estavam apertados em uma linha firme que combinava com a reta que compunha a sua face afrancesada. Os fios sujos e oleosos formavam uma moldura desalinhada para a testa de tamanho comum, um bico-de-viúva dava-lhe um ar de coração. As sobrancelhas eram finas e escuras, desalinhadas em muitos pontos, os demais pêlos faciais pareciam-lhe mais suaves do que deveriam ser a esta distância. Por fim, o par de olhos – um deles atrás de um tapa-olho - que ele portava não passava de um casal de gemas ônix emolduradas por pálpebras desconfiadas e cílios curtos. Perguntou-se se a vista escondida estava deformada, talvez uma terrível cicatriz ou a ausência do orbe.

Analisando assim, com tamanha calma, ele não se assemelhava no mais mínimo ao pai da refém; entretanto, naquele momento, ao olhar o pirata, Sakura lembrava-se do ente. Da forma como ele fitava os numerosos papéis e os inúmeros números. Aquela concentração e calma de quem sabe o que está fazendo.

Então, Sakura calou-se e deixou-o trabalhar, porque era assim que ela havia sido criada.

-

Distraída a observar os trabalhadores, apenas percebeu que tempo demais havia transcorrido quando os primeiros indícios de que não estava sentindo-se bem a alcançaram. Fazia meses que ela não ficava por tanto tempo com as pernas a sustentarem o próprio peso, que ainda não havia sido completamente recuperado. Aliás, fazia horas que ela não ingeria nada.

Inspirou profundamente tentando pôr um dedo no que exatamente estava a sentir. Sua frente encontrava-se voltada para o Mestre à distância de meio braço, espaço não suficiente para mantê-lo alheio a ela. A tragada de ar seguida pelo braço dela relaxando-se e pelo aumento de tensão dos ombros o fez fitá-la de forma distraída. O agarre dele estreitou-se até que o corpo feminino encostasse suavemente no torso masculino. Ela espalmou as mãos contra os peitorais dele, impulsionando-se para trás, mas sem força suficiente para conseguir mover-se. Sasuke permaneceu inalterado, bem como a distância entre eles.

- Fica quieta ou ficarás inconsciente.

Sakura não teve muita certeza se ele realmente se referia a como ela se sentia ou se uma ameaça havia sido feita.

- Relaxa.

Ela deu um último empurrão e, desta vez, seu corpo deu um solavanco para trás que foi apenas detido pelo braço livre dele, que se acomodou contra as costas dela. Então o rosto afrancesado foi substituído por uma tela preta e a consciência do corpo feminil como um todo, por uma sensação de vazia. Sakura abriu os olhos, sem muita certeza de quando os havia fechado, para encontrar-se acomodada contra o corpo do Mestre, sua respiração acompanhando a dele.

Considerou empurrá-lo novamente, mas sua certeza de que o desfecho seria diferente de sua última tentativa a manteve calada e acomodada contra o pirata. O cheiro que ela aspirava uma e outra vez não lhe era agradável e o calor do corpo dele somava-se ao do sol empurrando o diafragma dela para cima e impedindo-a de respirar. Apertou os olhos quando uma sensação similar a enjôo a alcançou, ignorando o potencial remate tentou afastar-se mais uma vez dele. Seu joelho direito falhou e ela pendeu para o lado, batendo com o nariz no bíceps destro dele.

Sasuke fez um barulho com o nariz que ela não ouviu por estar distraída demais com sua própria respiração. Logo o braço que ainda se acomodava contra a coluna dela dobrou-se até envolvê-la a cintura, erguendo-a o que poderiam ser dois centímetros. As articulações falhadas das pernas dela perderam seu trabalho enquanto ele começava a andar arrastando-a, a ponta dos dedos dela fazendo barulhos curiosos enquanto batiam nas tábuas. Quando pararam novamente, o ar fresco da parte mais alta do deque tirou o peso do sol e do contato entre os dois corpos, acalmando a respiração dela.

Sakura inspirou fundo, sentido a essência dele cruzar suas narinas de forma desagradável; entretanto a garota não afastou-se, apenas acomodou o queixo para observar melhor o que se passava às costas do Mestre. Eram poucos os que ela conseguia ver na nova posição, entretanto esses vistos continuavam trabalhando mesmo sob o sol que a tirava de balanço.

Um deles ergueu os olhos bem em tempo de vê-la observando-os. A dama estreitou a vista quando o homem chamou a atenção de um dos companheiros apontando-a. Ela podia vê-los atraindo os demais e fazendo comentários maldosos que punham todos em risos abafados. Nenhum deles atreveu-se a assoviar, sabendo qual seria a reação do chefe diante da piada. Ela rilhou os dentes, maquinando formas de calá-los antes de decidir que vermes como eles não mereciam a sua atenção. Moveu a cabeça em tom desafiador, movendo os cabelos de um lado ao outro e fazendo uma gotícula de transpiração correr-lhe frente a baixo, coçando-a. Sem pensar, correu a testa pelo tecido logo em frente, secando o suor na roupa do pirata. Só tomou ciência da própria ação quando os comentários dos homens passaram a ser audíveis.

- Seus brutos depreciáveis! Parem de agir como macacos e- - sua fala foi interrompida quando viu-se afastada do corpo de Sasuke apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse fitá-la nos olhos.

Sakura havia ignorado-o depois do susto inicial e ainda encarava os homens ruminando ofensas dentro de sua própria mente. O Mestre do Navio virou apenas o suficiente para oferecer-lhes um olhar de aviso seguido de algumas ordens latidas. A garota permaneceu observando-os, sentindo-se melhor com o fato de que eles haviam se calado.

Poucos minutos depois, o imaginável ocorreu, o som de uma grande placa de madeira fê-la olhar para além. A jovem viu-se cercada por árvores, sem ter certeza se era realmente possível que um navio daquele porte corresse pelo rio. Quis mover-se para o beiral, ter certeza de que a embarcação navegava em águas tão rasas. O Mestre, entretanto, com os pés firmes ao chão, recusava-se a mover-se. Ponderou consigo mesma se conseguira por si só andar até lá. Seu orgulho concluiu que sim e ela passou a desvencilhar-se do homem que a mantinha. Ele segurou-a firmemente, gritando com um dos marujos; satisfeito com o terror que havia infligido, lançou-lhe um olhar, o mesmo que usava quando um dos homens cometia um erro que poderia afundar o navio.

Sakura bufou, espichando-se por sobre o beiral. Suas vistas dançavam pelas jardas de terra e mata, distantes e histéricas diante da disparidade da situação. A velocidade deles diminuiu paulatinamente, as escleras dela mais visíveis pela protrusão de seus olhos. A terra parecia menos úmida do que estava habituada, mas a nostalgia que o verde das árvores a provocava a manteve satisfeita.

A embarcação parou bem como a respiração da jovem. Sentia-se trêmula, mas o Mestre não pareceu perceber a estado dela. Era esse o destino, era esse o fim.

- Shitori! – o homem que a mantinha gritou, mas ela preferiu não reagir. – Acompanha-a no desembarque – ordenou e Sakura sentiu um par de mãos extraí-la do apoio.

O mundo deu um giro e a dama viu-se encarando um par de esmeraldas, abaixo deles um sorriso de encorajamento diante do nervosismo dela. Ao reparar na forma como o pequeno tentava consolá-la, Sakura recompôs-se. Os músculos das suas costas esticaram-se na pose que toda senhorita deveria ter, seu nariz empinado, o queixo em riste. Logo, era ela quem lhe sorria, em forma de agradecimento por acompanhá-la. Passaram pela prancha espaçosa que ligava o deque ao chão, um e outro tripulante esbarrando neles na pressa de descer.

Quando as solas dos seus pés tocaram o solo, a moça percebeu que estava descalça, pedrinhas brincando entre os seus dedos. Observou a forma como terra cedia e formava um molde ao redor da pele.

- Não há sapatos que eu possa calçar? – inquiriu ao ruivo, olhando discretamente para os dele.

- Não carregamos carga extra. Duvido que os sapatos dos homens caibam na senhorita – ele apontou.

Sakura anuiu, a contragosto, buscando como indicar que ela poderia usar os calçados das crianças. Comparou o cumprimento dos pés, resmungando internamente quando percebeu que os dele era maiores que os seus. Depois dessa conclusão, ratificou o primeiro pensamento – poderia usar os sapatos mesmo que ficassem grandes, era uma situação de emergência!

- Não há nada com o qual eu possa protegê-los? Mesmo algo grande como algum saco – jogou a isca.

- Nós desembarcamos tudo antes de entrar no rio, senhorita, não há mais nada no navio.

A resposta dele fez com que a atenção, ainda voltada aos seus pés expostos, fosse trazida para as cercanias. Não havia mais tripulantes – não havia homens descendo a prancha ou ao redor deles -, estavam sozinhos. O Mestre do Navio foi o último a sair, afastando, com a ajuda de Satori, a larga tábua. Passaram pelo pequeno píer de madeira em direção às árvores, acomodando o tabuão sob uma pequena e simples construção, não a muitos pés de distância. Shitori guiou-a em direção à dupla, os pés femininos movendo-se desconfortavelmente sobre os relevos agudos, a senhorita tentando colocar menos peso eu suas pisadas, sua mente maquinando formas de conseguir calçados.

Ao chegarem ao alcance do mais velho, os braços masculinos a envolveram e, em segundos, ela apenas enxergava o tecido que cobria a parte baixa das costas dele. Virou a cabeça para a direita, sentindo a pressão bater contra o topo do seu crânio, e viu o mundo de cabeça para baixo – ele havia voltado a carregá-la como um saco de batatas. Era isso. Eles não pareciam felizes, como deveriam estar se o seu pai houvesse aceitado o preço imposto, ou preocupados, como estariam se as frotas que deveriam vir resgatá-la pudessem alcançá-los. Esse era o fim. Esse era o fim e o seu único pensamento era como uma senhorita deveria aceitar de cabeça erguida e sem fazer escândalos, mas agora ela não queria ser uma senhorita!

O ombro dele pressionava o seu abdome, esticando a pele e magoando o músculo. Magra como estava, era quase como se os ossos dele estivessem movendo os seus órgãos. Seus dedos laçaram a camisa dele para apoio, o suficiente para ela mover o pronto de pressão, mas ainda doía! E esse... esse bruto nem ao menos a tratava com respeito! Socou-o repetidas vezes com o máximo de força que conseguia manejar, seus pés chutando o ar para mais impulso. O Mestre do Navio apenas segurou-a com mais força, um braço sobre os seus quadris, o outro atrás das suas coxas. Isso a perturbou mais, aumentando o desespero de seus movimentos até que o homem teve de parar para manter o equilíbrio de ambos.

Não demorou e o calor começou a fazer-se presente, bem como a dor em suas mãos e a respiração rápida. Esses evoluíram para suor, músculos cansados e bocadas de ar. Algo latejada atrás das suas órbitas oculares e tanto movimento a havia deixado zonza, aos poucos a força de seus movimentos diminuía. Logo, os passos dele haviam sido restabelecidos e os quatro seguiam pelo que parecia ser uma trilha. A movimentação havia machucado-a mais que o galope da caminhada e ela viu-se engolindo gemidos de dor.

Depois de todo esse tempo ela havia acreditado ter conseguido a confiança, ao menos, dos pequenos.

- O seu ombro – ela murmurou antes de expirar profusamente – está machucando – comunicou, tentando justificar a eles. Talvez a amizade que haviam construído nesse período se apresentasse de alguma forma.

O ombro dele raspou ao longo do tronco dela, arrastando o tecido da roupa suja, até a jovem pousar entre os braços dele, um apoiado sob os joelhos e outro atrás das costas. A mão direita dela pousou sobre o ventre, acalmando a pele avermelhada, a outra agarrou o tecido da espádua dele. Sua bochecha, apoiada sobre a clavícula masculina, roçava no ritmo do caminhar. Sem a dor para distraí-la, seu pensamento voltou à voz suave da sua mãe, às lições de porte e educação - como não deixar-se cair em uma posição como a qual se encontrava agora. Porque uma senhorita deveria manter a classe em qualquer situação, uma senhorita deveria saber manter a distância de homens, principalmente dos desconhecidos, uma senhorita deveria ser cortês e rígida ao mesmo tempo. Agora, a uma caminhada do que eles haviam escolhido como seu destino, ela não queria ser uma senhorita. Ela queria ser a criança que ficava sentada no canto do escritório do pai observando-o mexer com os números e com os papéis, ela queria ser a criança que se lambuzava com um pedaço de bolo quando estava doente, que afundava o rosto no tecido suave de um travesseiro de penas antes de dormir. Encolheu-se em si mesma, a mão direita enroscando-se no tecido que cobria o peito masculino.

O percurso era de trinta minutos, mas a garota havia se esquecido do tempo depois de ter sido acomodada no colo, o olhar, distante, perdendo a amostra de vegetação que se desdobrava à medida que entravam. Diante do silêncio e da falta de energia por parte dela, os meninos trocavam olhares preocupados. Mesmo quando chegaram ao que parecia ser seu destino final, a donzela não se interessou. Ao seu redor, um grupo de não mais que dez casas – grandes o bastante para acomodar uma dúzia de pessoas - organizava-se em círculo, cada uma com um longo terreno traseiro onde plantações diversas desabrochavam. Entre o meio e a direita estava a maior construção e para lá eles caminhavam.

Sakura apenas percebeu a mudança de ambiente quando, após subirem os três degraus que separavam a casa do solo, a claridade diminuiu. Ainda assim, a sua primeira reação veio apenas quando a mão direita do homem que a segurava pousou sobre a sua cabeça, os dedos calosos movendo os fios embaraçados quando a jovem ergueu os olhos para observá-lo. O pirata olhava para frente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Baixou-a, então, e a donzela viu-se depositada sobre uma cadeira com forro de palha. A nova acomodação distraiu-a da auto-lamentação e seus olhos vagaram pelos móveis, rústicos, desconfortáveis e sem o acabamento de um profissional, pelo teto, de madeira e sem tintura, e pelo chão, tábuas marrons que acomodavam apenas um tapete colorido que parecia feito pelas criadas. Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro esquerdo e ela viu-se olhando para as duas piscinas ouro que eram os olhos de Satori. O rapaz deu-lhe um pequeno aperto de confiança e Sakura soltou o ar que, até então, não sabia ter prendido. O Mestre do Navio havia desaparecido em algum dos corredores, mas os aprendizes continuavam com ela. Seus pensamentos corriam uma e outra vez em direção à fuga, mas sua razão sempre os trazia de volta afirmando que não havia como sobreviver sozinha em um lugar desconhecido.

- Sasuke! Entrada, agora! – chegou o grito vindo de um dos cômodos seguidos por dois pares de passos.

Os três pares de olhos voltaram-se para a entrada do Capitão, uma expressão aguda adornava-lhe a face masculina. Seus dedos enlaçaram o braço dela, puxando-a em direção à saída, a cadeira onde ela havia estado esquecida, caída sobre o piso. Pararam na varanda que rodeava a casa – pareciam esperar por algo. O silêncio entre eles pesava e os ruídos vindos das casas ao redor fazia-o ainda mais pronunciado.

- Funciona assim, minha flor – ele começou com a voz mais irritada que ela já havia ouvido vinda dele. – Papai não se importa muito conti--.

- Você não sabe o que está falando! – tentou intervir.

- -go. Então, para a felicidade de todos, isso foi uma perd--.

- Eu poderia ter te avisado isso desde o co--.

- -a de tempo.

- -meço.

Pararam, o terceiro componente encostado contra o umbral da porta de entrada. Distraidamente, Sakura percebeu que a madeira era de qualidade, mas podia ser burilada com mais contumácia. Elevou os olhos em momento de ver a troca final de contemplares entre os homens, então, o Capitão estabeleceu:

- Estás livre, florzinha.

As duas esmeraldas fixaram-se nele por prolixos segundos, a inspiração, sôfrega, fazendo o caminho lento em direção aos seus pulmões. Um sorriso içava-se na comissura de seus lábios, mas o choque impedia a obediência de seus músculos. Ela voltaria para casa. Ela voltaria para casa e seria uma boa filha, aceitaria trabalhar no jardim com a sua mãe, como uma boa senhorita, daria mais valor à família e--.

Eles não a queriam. Não haviam pagado o preço.

- Quando? – inquiriu, tentando reduzir a consternação que pingava da sua voz.

- Quando quiseres. Quanto antes melhor.

- Eu gostaria de requisitar melhores acomodações – requereu, trêmula.

- O problema é teu, flor. Não és mais nossa responsabilidade - ele deu de ombros, já disposto a sair.

- Como?

O Mestre moveu-se, inquieto, e o Capitão perdeu a pose de ironia à medida que o tom dela ia quebrando-se.

- Não podemos te devolver sem que eles paguem o final da barganha e tu não vales muito aqui – afirmou, cuidadosamente, sem querer ter essa conversa uma segunda vez. – Podes fazer o que quiseres com a tua vida.

- Menos voltar para casa – engoliu, os ouvidos doendo.

A verdade é que uma dama não deveria ter passado pelo que ela havia. Ela não era mais uma senhorita aceitável para a sociedade e, mesmo se voltar para casa fosse uma opção, mesmo se seu pai tivesse aceitado o trato, ela sabia que tudo estava acabado. Sua vida social havia chegado ao fim e, se sua família a aceitasse de volta, a deles também.

- Podes – ele interveio e ambos os homens arrependeram-se ao ver como o semblante dela contorcia-se em exasperação.

- Posso, mas jamais o conseguiria sozinha! – retrucou, amarga.

O Capitão deu um passo em direção à porta e ela, um em direção a ele.

- Mate-me.

Os dois pares ônix voltaram-se para a jovem, mas a expressão dela não trazia nada além de frustração e escarnecimento.

- Senhorita Sakura, a senhorita não precisa morrer! – afirmou Satori, só então chamando a atenção para a dupla que assistia à cena de uma janela próxima.

- Não me resta nada. Eu não tenho para onde ir, o que fazer ou a quem recorrer – as palavras pareciam presas pela onda de desprezo que a arrastava. – O mais misericordioso a fazer seria matar-me – disse, sem olhar para as crianças.

- Não matamos pessoas sem que haja um motivo – ele respondeu, a voz usualmente sarcástica com um tinte de surpresa.

- Quer um motivo? Que eu lhe ataque no meio da noite? – riu, suas escleras avermelhando-se à medida que as lágrimas aglomerando-se.

- Não vai acontecer, flor.

O quarteto masculino sabia que essa não era a coisa certa a ser dita quando a jovem rilhou os dentes e investiu em direção ao mais velho. Suas unhas, longas pelo tempo sem corte, foram em direção ao rosto comprido. Células mortas acumularam-se nas mãos dela e os vergões apareceram na face dele.

- É isso, não? – um arranhão cruzou o pescoço masculino antes de o homem segurar os punhos que vinham furiosamente. – É o motivo! Mate-me! – passou a chutá-lo. – Agora, agora!

Ele não conseguia evitar as pernas dela sem acabar machucando-a e logo Sasuke envolvia a cintura feminina para afastá-la. Após o estresse constante, o corpo dela subjugava-se à exaustão, seus joelhos cedendo enquanto ela caía em direção ao piso amadeirado.

- É o motivo...! – seus membros ainda debatiam-se sob o controle do moreno. – Mate-me – expirou, retraindo-se, os dedos fisgando o tecido da roupa dele - É o motivo... – murmurou, o par primo de lágrimas traindo-a. - Não é?

Amoldada contra a massa quente que era Sasuke, os soluços balançando-a uma e outra vez, o que mais a perturbou foi a ausência de aversão ao cheiro. Ele não havia se banhado, mas o seu odor não a aborrecia mais.

Os meninos assistiam, espantados, os olhos brilhantes e rotundos inquietos, o Capitão afastava-se paulatinamente, como se a certeza de virar as costas e partir não o tivesse dominado, o Mestre deixava-a chorar, uma mão abandonada sobre as costas dela enquanto ele agachava-se. O silêncio se mantinha e Sakura desabava.

Em uma terra desconhecida, sem família, sem pessoas nas quais confiar, sem uma casa e sem um nome, sem futuro ou destino, o peso da liberdade finalmente repousou sobre os ombros dela.

**-**

**Fim.**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora:**

Pode parecer ridículo, mas isso foi escrito nas minhas férias passadas. Consegui apenas terminar a última parte agora, depois de um bloqueio deprimente.

E eu estou balbuciando porque estamos na casa de praia e a única coisa que eu tenho para fazer é escrever. Hm. Blá, blá, blá, olha o passarinho, blá, blá, blá, minha chinchila é adorável, blá :D

Escrevi dois finais. Este é o primeiro. Como não sabia com qual ficar (agradar a mim ou a um possível leitor?) pedi ajuda à Murielita. Ela escolheu e, como resultado, eu agradei a mim :D

Eu não coloquei o motivo do seqüestro, o destino da viagem e diversas informações que existem e foram trabalhadas dentro da minha cabeça porque, bem, elas não eram pertinentes. Talvez algum dia eu escreva algo explicando tudo.

**(2)** De fato, havia uma extrema democracia entre os piratas. A maioria dos mitos e lendas com relação a eles surge do medo das coroas do estilo de pensamento que eles propagavam. No início do século XVIII, o pensamento democrático, permissivo de subterfúgios, era visto como grande perigo. Aliás, chegaria apenas às massas com a Revolução Francesa, muuuuitos anos depois.

**Coisas interessantes:**

Mãe da Sakura:

Senti a necessidade de anexar isso porque a mãe dela não tem como se defender! Não é como se eu fosse fazer outra estória com os detalhes da família que ela acaba perdendo. Então, quem quiser, lê; se não o quiseres, sem problema, não é uma parte chave.

A mãe dela é, provavelmente, o ser mais submisso que eu já imaginei. O sorriso que irrita tanto a Sakura é, em verdade, algo que a mãe dela acredita ser esperado dela como a senhora da casa. As filhas andam por cima dela, fazem o que bem querem, não é à toa que a Sakura é tão mimada. As brigas as quais a garota se refere são apenas reprimendas que a mãe tenta fazer de forma gentil e submissa, por isso a presença do sorriso. Digamos apenas que a Sakura não gosta de ser repreendida; puxou o gênio do pai e foi criada na submissão da mãe e acredita que está sempre certa.

As idades:

Eles podem parecer novos, mas as pessoas morriam mais cedo naquela época.

Sakura está com 15 anos, não tão velha como para não se casar, mas tinhosa, masculina e feia para espantar os homens da alta sociedade.

Satori e Shitori têm 10 e 9, respectivamente.

Sasuke e o Capitão, que alguém deve ter concluído ser o Itachi, têm 18 e 21.

Alguns outros tripulantes têm estórias e idades, todas dentro da minha cabeça, mas, como eles não foram aprofundados, vou poupá-las (sim, no feminino) de ouvir as minhas divagações.

As características piratas:

Também vão reparar que eu não falo muito sobre as aparências deles, principalmente os dentes. Isso é porque... bem, hã... piratas...? Isso usualmente remete a falta de higiene meticulosa, que está ligada à falta de... dentes. Se serve de consolo, eu imaginei um Sasuke que faz bochechos com rum ;D

Navios piratas não são coisas mágicas. Usualmente eram roubados das frotas oficiais. Para aumentar a velocidade era necessário diminuir o peso, ou seja, o interior deles era despido de qualquer coisa inútil. Nada do conforto que usualmente aparece em estórias.

**By-bye.**


End file.
